una loca historia de amor
by cerecita kido
Summary: el amor en la preparatoria y en la secundaria vuelve locos a todos y mas cuanod un par de gemelas enta involucradas en cada travesura que hace que todo se confundan
1. Chapter 1

"una loca historia de amor"

Capitulo 1

Los gritos de una chica ponía en advertencia a todos en aquella casa, a pesar de ser una casa grande los gritos se escuchaban por todos lados, algunos divertidos por la situación miraban expectantes, pero cuando a los gritos se sumaron los golpes en la puerta, supieron que era hora de intervenir.

-sal de ahí cobarde, te metiste con la gemela equivocada, aunque seas mi hermano mayor te las hare pagar-

La pequeña tenia apenas 14 años pero en esos momentos parecía que tendría más.

-ya basta deja a Darien en paz-

-si no sale le ira muy mal. De verdad te ira muy mal, maldito sapo negro-

-basta o harás venir a mamá-

-es que a caso les pedí ayuda o consejo, más bien saquen a ese sapo de ahí-

-mejor no te metas Aome o saldrás también metida-

La rubia niña de cabellos largos la miraba curiosa y risueña recargada en la pared de su cuarto, mientras veía como la peli rosa con ligeros mechones rojos, seguía golpeando a la puerta de su hermano mayor.

-tienes razón lis-

Por fin dejando ver su cuerpo recién bañado y vestido en un conjunto deportivo, salía Darien divertido por los gritos de su hermana menor.

-que te pasa cere, por que los gritos-

-te voy a hacer puré-

La peli rosa se había ido encima del peli negro para golpearlo, cuando Saory su madre y azumi su pequeña gemela aparecían en el piso donde ellos estaban.

-cere, basta-

La abrazaba por la cintura mientras le pedía a Darien que le explicara lo que pasaba.

-haber hijo dime que pasa-

-no lo se, cere solo vino aquí y empezó a gritar ellas están de testigos- había señalado a sus hermanas menores –verdad Aome, verdad lis-

-eres un… como es que no dices que arruinaste mi vida y la de todas tus hermanas, me acaban de cancelar una cita por que tu vas a golpear a cualquiera que se nos acerque, pudiste cancelar la cita de cualquiera de ellas, incluso de el clon, pero de mi… estas muerto… te hare que te arrepientas-

Balbuceaba cere mientras forcejeaba con los brazos de su madre que la rodeaban para evitar que golpeara a Darien, mientras este se reía de lo que decía y miraba a sus hermanas encogiéndose de hombros, Darien dirigió la mirada a la niña que era idéntica a su hermana si no fuera por que el cabello en vez de ser rosa era rojo y sus mechones eran rosas.

-tú me crees capaz de hacerle algo a tu gemela azumi-

-no-

-mira clon descolorido no me ayudes-

El bullicio de la pelea entre cere, Darien y ahora azumi que se había sumado para defender a su hermano, se había vuelto mucho mas fuerte haciendo que los que llegaban se miraran un poco confundidos y acostumbrados.

-dime que ahora mismo no estamos escuchando pelear a tus hermanos-

-si son ellos-

-y la que grita es cere-

-creo que si-

-lo mejor es que vayamos a ver, o volverán loca a tu madre-

-yo iré, se controlar a ese monstruo-

Ren siempre había estado esperando que sus gemelas fueran mucho más difíciles de controlar, lo supo siempre, y más cuando les dijeron que en su segundo embarazo iban a tener dos hijas al mismo tiempo. Ahora entendía los reclamos de ayuda de su esposa, pero Tamahome su hijo mayor había aprendido a controlar a su pequeña cere, así que subieron juntos al tercer piso de la casa, para ver como azumi y cere se gritaban mientras aun forcejeando con su madre, cere intentaba golpear a Darien.

-basta todos- con la voz más firme que podía imprimir Ren sentencio, con lo cual azumi callo un poco, Darien quedo en silencio total y cere aun seguía gritándole a su hermano.

-basta monstruo, es mejor que dejes en paz a el hermano, y que dejes de decirle fea a azumi por que si no lo recuerdas, son idénticas-

-claro que no, ella es pelirroja con mechones rosas, y yo soy peli rosa con mechones rojos-

-tal vez a mama se le acabo la tinta cuando nacimos por eso saliste descolorida-

-descolorida tu ma… nombre de chiste… a-zu-mi-re que lo entendiste-

-copia desteñida, con nombre de… de… de lo que sea, cere, cere, serás nada-

-¡BASTA!, todos a su cuarto- había gritado Ren – Aome, lis, váyanse a sus cuartos por favor, Darien a mi estudio, azumi a la recamara con tu madre, cere estarás castigada una semana y te iras a tu recamara sola, ya-

-tu metes la pata y yo soy la castigada, mejor que alguien te cuide Darien-

-sin refutar señorita a tu cuarto-

-ya voy-

-no me respondas cere o será peor-

-vamos te acompaño, no incrementes tu castigo-

-pero taho, no sabes que me hizo-

El chico de cabellos verde oscuro, con sus ojos gris, intentaba tranquilizar a su hermana menor.

-lo que sea, no puedes ponerte así, cere, azumi y tu no deben pelear de aquella manera, Darien es tu hermano-

-eres mas mi hermano tu que el-

-por que fue la pelea ahora-

-hizo que me cancelaran una cita, y lo peor no es eso, esta amargado desde que Nanally se fue, ahora entiendo por que lo dejo-

-no digas eso por favor, Darien la quería mucho, y le dolió demasiado que ella se fuera, entiendes, ahora, ven acá abrázame, y promete que harás las pases con los chicos tanto como con Darien como con azumi-

-lo prometo- después de darle su merecido a Darien, a mi gemela se las pasare, pero a el no –pensaba cere para ella.

Mientras en el estudio Ren censuraba a su hijo por meterse con sus hermanas

-todo el verano Darien he tenido que soportar, escuchar quejas de Aome, de lis, de azumi inclusive por que estas metiéndote con ella, por que estas amargado y demás, se que se fue nally pero eso no es para que te desquites con ellas y ahora te metes con la mas loca, sensible, rencorosa y arrebatada de la familia, por que hacer que la dejen plantada. Acaso las quieres ver infelices-

-no, solo quiero que nadie las haga sufrir. Como me hicieron sufrir a mí-

-tan solo tienes 15 años no exageres Darien, lo que paso con Nanally… esta bien, retírate pero en la cena espero una disculpa hacia tu hermana, entendiste-


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

La severa confrontación que habían tenido sus hijos logro llegar a su fin Saory se encontraba sentada en la recamara con azumi como había dicho Ren, para sorpresa, su hija se había mantenido calla y no intentaba lavarse las manos para no ser castigada.

-por que pelar con cere-

-ella empezó, desde hace tiempo me llama descolorida-

-desde hace tiempo azumi, siempre se han dicho así pero desde que terminaron la secundaria, mas bien para ser precisa, el día de su fiesta de graduación, tu, cere y Darien parecen pelear por todo, si no fuera por Tamahome no se como estarían-

-es culpa de la amiga de cere-

-no de nuevo, no otra vez con el tema de nally-

-ella tiene la culpa, ella arruino la fiesta, arruino el verano y sobre todo le rompió el corazón a Darien-

-y que tiene que ver cere en esto-

-ella insiste en que Nanally Black no le rompió el corazón a nuestro hermano-

-sus razones tendrá-

-no hay ninguna razón que justifique a nally-

-pero si a tu hermana-

Las palabras que Saory le había dicho eran ciertas, tal ve sin saberlo estaba juzgando mal a su hermana, pero no soportaba la manera en que su gemela defendía a la que ya se había convertido en el enemigo público de aquella familia. Tras retirarse su madre de su alcoba se sentó frente a su tocador a mirarse al espejo, sin duda por fuera eran casi iguales, su piel apiñonada, sus ojos medianos y color azul y verde, incluso las tres pecas que tenían en su mejilla, su hermana las tenia, solo el cabello era lo que lograba que algunos las diferenciaran, ella tenia el cabello mas oscuro y sus mechones mas claros, al contrario su hermana tenia el cabello mas claro y los mechones mas oscuros, pero eran gemelas. Así que se cepillo su cabello arreglo su ropa y se dispuso a ir a ver a su hermana.

-bicolor puedo pasar- tocando suavemente la puerta que estaba abierta mostrando a su hermana escuchar música con los audífonos.

-pasa-

-espejito, espejito dime por que siendo mi reflejo eres mas descolorida que yo-

-reflejo, reflejito, por que soy mas hermosa que tu-

-lamento haberte dicho que mama ya no tenia tinta cuando naciste, ese fue papa que ni nuestros ojos pusieron bien-

-lamento haberte dicho que eres descolorida, un clon mal hecho, e incluso haberte dicho que eres como esas fotocopias arrugadas-

-no me dijiste eso cere-

-pero lo pensé-

-hacemos las pases-

-claro-

-por que peleabas con Darien, sabes que aun esta mal por lo de su repentina ruptura-

-si entiendo que… no voy a entrar en el detalle de su ruptura… pero eso no le da derecho a hacer que me cancelen una cita, recuerdas a… a… fiore, el chico que me gustaba en la secundaria-

-el que esperaste todo un año a que te hablara-

-si ese, pues el había llamado a invitarme a una cita y en cuanto el tonto de tu hermano se entero lo amenazo con golpearlo si salía conmigo-

-Darien, hizo eso, nos vengaremos de acuerdo, lo haremos-

-ya olvidado cloncito, dejémoslo ya-

Las gemelas se habían quedado en el tercer piso, Darien había salido con Tamahome, y Aome se había ido con lis a robar la cocina como solían hacer antes de la comida, Aome era una de las niñas mas inteligentes de aquella casa, su único defecto en aquella castaña de cabello corto era que le encantaban las golosinas, lis la rubia de la familia era la mejor en esconderse, siempre había logrado burlar a sus padres para esconderse, y juntas sabían como entrar a hurtadillas a la cocina, con tan solo 14 años recién cumplidos eran un torbellino juntas.

En el segundo piso, Ren peleaba con Saory por las continuas peleas de sus tres hijos.

-no puedo creer que castigues a cere una semana antes de su cumpleaños-

-no puedo dejar que ella se pelee con su hermano de aquella manera-

-pero… debiste escuchar sus razones-

-basta, todos los días de este verano Darien y cere han peleado por cualquier motivo, si cere cambio la temperatura del tercer piso, si Darien se comió un postre de mas, si el hizo no se que si ella hizo no se que, ya me canse alguno de los dos debe tener un castigo-

-entonces los hubieras castigo a los dos-

-lo hare, entonces estarán castigados los dos-

-no puedo creer que castigues a nuestros hijos-

-Saory te amo, pero no puedes permitir que nuestros hijos de 15 y 16 años peleen así-

-solo tienen 14 y 15-

-las gemelas cumplen 15 años en una semana y Darien en un mes y tres días después cumple Tamahome. Así que habla con tus hijos o no habrá cumpleaños más que para mi hijo modelo, para el que trabajo todo el verano para salir con la chica que le gusta, y para dentro de un año para lis y Aome-

-tú no puedes hacerles eso a mis hijos-

-ahora son tus hijos, ya no son nuestros-

-no, ya solo son míos-

-supongo que te hiciste el amor tu sola, que te embarazaste tu sola, para que no sean mis hijos-

-claro, los hice yo sola, claro que puedo hacerme el amor yo sola-

A punto del llanto decía Saory, al ver a su esposa con sus iris violetas cristalizados, se acerco a ella abrazándola, retirándole el cabello para besar su cuello y apretarla muy fuerte.

-perdóname, son nuestros hijos es solo que esto esta siendo muy difícil-

-Darien solo quiere cuidar a sus hermanas-

-pero esa no es la manera-

-hablare con el-

-esta bien pero… quieres que te recuerde como te hice esos niños, lo mucho que disfrutamos hacer a nuestros hijos-

-claro, por que lo disfrutamos hasta disfrutamos a los que aun no tenemos-

La casa se había quedado tranquila por un momento, el torbellino vendría después en la cena.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

En la misma calle de donde se encontraba la residencia tsuruga-kido, se encontraba una residencia de finos detalles y acabados hermosos, la familia que residía ahí era Yano-Tsukino, era de las familias que solo usaban aquella casa como lugar de descanso, pero este año la ocuparían todo el tiempo, debido a que su hija mayor brisa ya no le gustaba estar en la otra preparatoria a donde asistía, el motivo era simple le gustaba pasar mas tiempo con su prima serena, y era el mejor momento por que su hijo varón este año entraría a la preparatoria.

-mama, no viste donde quedo la caja de mis peluches-

La pregunta que hacia brisa causaba una gran emoción en su madre, a pesar de que ya salía con un chico ella no había dejado de ser una niña

-nena debe estar en el desván, no recuerdo donde quedaron todas las cosas mi princesa, ¿donde esta motoharu?-

-hay mama mi hermano esta jugando con su torpe balón, como quiero que en cuanto entre a la prepa encuentre una chica y ya lo haga su novio haber si deja ya su pelota-

-hija no seas así con tu hermano-

Brisa: mama, es que están bien parecido no se por que aun insiste en seguir solo

Yuriko: como puedes decir algo así, yo se que te darán celos en cuanto tu hermano salga con alguien

Brisa: llamare a serena, para que venga quiero ir al parque un rato

Yuriko: de seguro vendrá con seiya

Brisa: ya lose, desde hace cuatro años, hablar de mí prima es hablar del paquete kou

Yuriko: pequeña

Brisa: ya no soy pequeña, tengo mis hermosos 17 otoños

Con un movimiento de cabeza negando las ocurrencias de su hija Yuriko se divertía ver que su hija, era protectora con su hermano menor. Le agradaba saber que su sobrina ahora los tendría a ellos y dejaría aquella soledad a la que su hermana la tenía.

El ruido de la pelota entrando en la canasta, era lo que a brisa le molestaba cuando llegaba al patio trasero.

-canasta-

Brisa: no deberían estar ayudando a mama a terminar la mudanza

Akira: creo que si nosotros ayudamos hija, terminaríamos haciendo un desastre y tu mama nos terminaría mandándome a mí a dormir con el pequeño gato, y a tu hermano lo mandaría sin cenar.

Brisa: papa…. No tenemos gatos

Motoharu: si ahora si

El castaño mostraba a un sucio gato blanco, que habían encontrando vagando en la calle

Motoharu: que piensas le llamamos manchita

Brisa: llamare a serena quieres venir

Motoharu: ¿con seiya y su hermana?

Brisa: su hermana… Michiru ¿quieres que venga?

Motoharu: no importa llevare a mugrecita… bueno manchita

Akira: no crees que tu hermano esta un poco enamorado en secreto de esa cuñada de serena –viendo a su hijo alejarse con el gato-

Brisa: es muy linda, pero solo la ha visto en dos ocasiones

Akira: pues haz que la vea mucho más

Brisa: no hare de casamentera, pero aun así le llamare a mi prima para saber si pueden ir con nosotros

Residencia tsuruga-kido

En la cocina con el estomago a reventar después de haber comido un par de pasteles de chocolate, fresa y mil hojas, en miniatura, las dos hijas menores de los tsuruga se preparaban para escaparse de la cocina cuando el mayor de los hermanos aparecía encontrándolas…

Tamahome: ¡que hacen aquí!

Aome: no deberías preguntar, supongo que ya debes saber que comimos un poco de helado

Lis: si helado, un delicioso helado que pertenecía a Darien

Tamahome: claro que comieron helado, antes o después de los pasteles

Aome: no digas nada hermano

Lis: si lo haces le diremos a azumi quien fue el que se comió el pastel relleno de betún de chocolate, el otro día

La discusión entre los tres se había escuchado ya por una de las gemelas, que sin mas decido refutar aquel acto de comerse lo suyo, Darien había bajado y participaba en la discusión intentando mediar por su hermano

Darien: azumi es solo un pastel

Azumi: pastel tus…. Aguadas, era mío acaso yo me como ese desayuno tan asqueroso que te dan mis padres

Tamahome: no sabía que era tuyo

Aome: nosotros se lo advertimos

Tamahome: pero ya me había comido más de la mitad

Lis: pero pudiste dejar esa mitad

Azumi: claro ellas tienen razón y te pude haber perdonado, pero ahora resulta que te comiste todo mi pastel aun sabiendo que era mío

Tamahome: perdóname te comprare dos

Darien: vamos eso no es nada azumi es una tontería, con razón tu gemela es tan neurótica, son igualitas

Azumi: yo que tu me…

Cere: cuidaba de día y de noche….-complementaba la frase- ya no hay una gemela que te cuide

Las miradas de las gemelas se cruzaron y salieron de ahí con la firme intención de salir con sus bicicletas.

Azumi: cuídate Tama…

La mirada petrificada de los dos hombres provocó en Aome y liss una gran risa, y así riéndose siguieron a sus hermanas, para alcanzarlas y unírseles tal vez un poco de ejercicio haría que se les bajaran los pasteles.

La calle se veía solitaria, solo la figura de una pareja se observaba a lo lejos y caminaban hacia las gemelas que ya estaban paradas en la banqueta.

Cere: quienes serán ellos

Azumi: sabes si fuéramos un medio impreso, yo seria el periódico por informativo y tú una revista de chisme.

Cere: en serio

Azumi: si copia sin tóner

Cere: esta bien cloncito, sabes estoy de acuerdo con eso, además hay que reconocer que tu si saliste con mas color, aun así sigo pensando si serán nuevos vecinos

Azumi: tal vez conozcan a seiya y a michí

Cere: por que lo dices

Azumi: por que ahí vienen

La pareja llegaba casi a lado de las gemelas cuando seiya y Michiru se les unieron, la chica de cabello largo y azulado, a juego con sus hermosos ojos, caminaba con un chico que se veía era mas joven que ella, castaño y de ojos amielados, platicaban muy amenamente con seiya, para cuando Tamahome y Darien se unieron a sus hermanas que miraban curiosas y siendo reprendidas por Aome.

Darien: que pasa

Aome: vecinos nuevos

Lis: y bien puestos

Cere: estos si son guapos, mas el

Azumi: la chica estaría como para uno de nuestros hermanos si fueran más educados

Cere_ y el que tal… esta como quiere

Tamahome: basta niñas compórtense

Aome: ya lo escucharon

La castaña de cabello corto, de piel apiñonada, y de ojos azul y verde, uno de cada uno, debido a un pequeño problema que no afectaba su vista, había reprendido tan fuerte a sus hermanas mayores que llamo la atención de el pelinegro que estaba con los vecinos nuevos.

Seiya: miren quienes están afuera, los tsuruga, hola Darien compadre, Tamahome, lis cada día que te veo empiezas a crecer y a convertirte en una señorita

Lis: gracias seiya

Seiya: es la verdad

Azumi: si te escuchara tu eterna novia, ya estaría matando a liss

Brisa: disculpa te refieres a mi prima

Motoharu: huy, creo que aquí se pondrán las cosas intensas

Darien: azumi

Cere: si nos referimos ala paranoica de tu prima, si tú prima es serena tsukino

Seiya: oigan gemalas, no se metan con mi novia

Tamahome: no vuelvas a hacerle ningún piropo a mi hermana, tienes novia ahórratelos para ella

Tamahome era un poco más alto y corpulento que seiya y usando esa ventaja abrazo a su hermana y camino hacia adelante sin decir nada y sin esperar a nadie.

Cere: yo soy cere, ella mi gemela azumi, mi hermano mayor Tamahome es sobre protector con lis, y este vago es Darien… y esta niña correcta Aome, y tu vecino, eres el vecino apetecible o el hermano de la srita. Yo protejo a mi prima sin saber como trata a los demás.

Seiya: ¿vecino apetecible?

Michiru: y yo se olvidan de mí no me han dejado hablar para nada

Darien: como se llaman

Brisa: yo soy brisa Yano tsukino y el mí hermano menor, motoharu, y esta ocupado… así que nada de vecino apetecible

Motoharu: ¿Qué?

Brisa: ahora si nos permiten vamos por serena

Cere: suelo salir a esta hora todos los días, si alguna vez sales que sea a esta hora, sin tu hermana que se ve que te cela demasiado

Con la risa en la boca y seguida con el mismo gesto las gemelas se pusieron a pedalear, Darien y Aome solo movieron las cabezas negativamente y se despidieron cortésmente de los nuevos vecinos y de los hermanos kou.

Brisa: esa niña es demasiado….

Motoharu: a mi me pareció linda

Seiya: te estas metiendo con las niñas equivocadas

Michiru: si incluso en mi salón se supo lo que le hicieron a esa niña camile cuando se metió con azumi

Seiya: era linda… después no tanto

Michiru: si incluso serena, fue victima de ellas cuando comenzaron a salir

Brisa: se metieron con mi prima, no me importa pero no dejare que te les acerques moto

Michiru: así que ya sales con alguien

Motoharu: no, pero hay alguien que me gusta y tal vez si salgamos pronto

Seiya: vamos por serena

La casa de los tsukino estaba un poco más alejada, mientras Michiru ponía al tanto a motoharu con respecto de la personalidad, tan diferente que serena tenia cuando se encontraba con seiya, y lo irritable y molesta que era con las hermanas tsuruga especialmente.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

En las afueras de la ciudad, en la mansión kou-ricardy, Jana se encuentra ocupada duchándose, el agua cae sobre su cabello castaño dejando que el cansancio se valla con el agua, la preocupación por su hijo también desaparece un poco, no es que tenga nada contra aquella chica, pero quisiera tenerla lejos de el, no le gusta como su novia.

Jana: serena, habiendo tantas niñas y te hiciste novio de la hija de Ikuko, seiya, seiya si no fueras mi hijo ya te hubiera asesinado

-ahora por que quieres matar a mi tocayo-

Jana: a que horas llegaste mi amor

El pelinegro con los ojos azules era igual a su hijo con la diferencia que el ya se había cortado aquella cola de caballo, pero no le restaba de ningún modo belleza, miraba a su esposa con tanto amor que parecían haberse enamorado hacia unos cuantos días, habían tenido solo tres hijos, la adoración de la casa con tan solo 13 años luney era consentida por todos, Michiru que había cumplido ya sus 15 años y seiya con 16.

Seiya: hace un momento justo cuando lu quería salir a jugar con las vecinas, y ahora podre aprovechar….. Tal vez te convenza de tener más hijos

Jana; si son como tu hijo olvídalo ese niño acabara con esta mamacita sexy

Seiya: ahora que hizo mi tocayo

Jana: nada solo que sigue con serena hoy disimuladamente me planteo la posibilidad de que al termino de la preparatoria se casaran

Seiya: es solo el momento

Jana: no creo que solo sea el momento

Seiya: entonces lo que te sugiero es que tengas otro hijo y tal vez el te de la nuera que te guste, que te parece si lo empezamos a hacer

La seductora voz de seiya padre hizo que su esposa no dudara en aceptar lo que le pedía, y dejándose llevar por el agua el calor de sus cuerpos se fundió una vez mas, siendo testigo de la pasión que imprimían en hacer el amor.

Seiya Jr. Y compañía ya habían pasado por serena a su casa, aunque cambiando un poco los planes comían en casa de ella, atendidos por la servidumbre de confianza.

Serena: así que conocieron a las gemalas

Motoharu: por que las llamas así

Serena: hay primito si tú supieras como son, en balde que sean tan lindas las condenadas, son de esas chicas que paralizan con su belleza pero matan con su inteligencia para la maldad.

Michiru: no exageres, son todo un amor, solo no le gusta que se metan con ellas, y cuidado con meterse con Tama, ese y aunque ellas lo llamen vago también cuidan bien de Darien

Brisa: pues el vago no esta tan mal

Motoharu: creo que mi hermana ya le hecho el ojo

Seiya Jr.: dudo que después de lo de hace un rato ellas dejen que te acerques a mi compadre

Brisa: no importa con tal de molestarlas y alejarlas de mi hermanito

Motoharu: no me llames así

Serena: asura tardara en traer los pastelillos michí, por que no llevas a mi primo a dar la vuelta por los alrededores

Brisa: si vayan no se preocupen por nosotros

Seiya: claro vayan…. Así pronto tendré alguien a quien martirizar por michí

Motoharu: claro –esto me suena a plan con maña- vamos Michiru demos una vuelta

El castaño había tomado del brazo delicadamente a Michiru para dar una vuelta como lo habían sugerido, no le gustaba que le impusieran nada, pero michí le había agradado desde la primera vez que se conocieron las vacaciones pasadas. La niña se había ganado su simpatía y le gustaba, solo había algo que salía de los planes de los tres metiches como moto pensaba, esa niña peli rosa que había conocido en la tarde.

Michí: en que piensas

Motoharu: en que mi prima y tu hermano junto con mi hermana están haciendo de Cupido

Michiru: y eso te molesta

Motoharu: no, pero creo que lo puedo hacer solo

Michiru: cuando cere te dijo vecino apetecible… te quedaste callado, sonreíste, te gusto ella

Motoharu: me adulo, eso fue todo, la he visto una vez, no niego que si me gusto bastante su espontaneidad

Michiru: pero ya tiene novio, o eso dicen

Motoharu: y… sigamos con el paseo, dime como esta salami, la cuidaste bien en mi ausencia

Michiru: mi mama casi se infarta cuando llegue con ella a casa, lu quería ahorcarme cuando lalami mordió su zapato y se los aventó, seiya tuvo que rescatarla, pero la e cuidado bien

Seiya y brisa platicaban aun el encuentro con los vecinos, aunque serena se mostraba alegre y efusiva cuando hablaban de los varones tsuruga, hablaba fastidiada de las hermanas.

Serena: veo que Michiru y moto están aprovechando nuestro consejo

Brisa: prima es cierto que las gemelas también se metieron contigo

Seiya: si fue el mismo día en que yo le pedí que fuera mi novia

Serena: si no se como, no se cuando ni quien les ayudo pero esas gemelas me metieron en mi pastel de graduación de primaria metieron un enjambre de abejas, y cuando lo corte las abejas que aun estaban vivas salieron picando a todo mundo y a mi

Seiya: si se inflo como globo, no sabía que mi serena fuera alérgica a las abejas

Brisa: serena…. Nadie hizo nada

Serena: mama me puso mi medicamento contra la alergia y los señores tsuruga se disculparon y las castigaron un mes

Brisa: y buscaste revancha

Seiya: revancha con las gemelas tsuruga jamás, podrás meterte con todos aquí incluso con dian y buscar revancha pero si aprecias tu dignidad e incluso tu salud jamás te metas con las gemalas

Motoharu: en serio ellas te hicieron eso

Serena: si…. Jamás me vayas a decir que alguna de ellas te gusto he…. Michí es buen partido

Motoharu: ya lo sabía desde las vacaciones pasadas

Casa tsuruga-kido

La tarde había caído por fin, la cena se empezaba a servir en la mesa y como era costumbre, la correspondencia diaria se entregaría a esa hora, la lluvia de voces y exclamaciones sobre el día no dejaban escuchar nada con claridad, Ren miraba a todos sus hijos y sonreía no cambiaria todo aquel bullicio por una simple razón lo amaba, amaba escuchar a sus hijos sermonear a las gemelas sobre como les iba a ir en la preparatoria, y preparar para su ultimo año en la secundaria a las otras menores. La voz de su esposa que pedía silencio le agradecía estar ahí, controlando a todos, pero tosiendo un poco y carraspeando un poco la garganta.

Ren: ya por favor harán que su mama se vuelva loca, guarden un poco de silencio

Azumi: yo solo quiero saber si tengo mis dos pasteles

Tamahome: dos… tienes cuatro tres para ti y uno para la gemela que tienes alado

Lis: y nosotros que

Tamahome: ya comieron muchos hoy

Darien: además ustedes lo acusaron… he hicieron que le diera mi mesada para que las gemelas no lo torturen

Cere: no crees que te estas pasando Darien

Ren: basta, cenemos tranquilos y antes la reina de la casa nos dará la correspondencia del día

Saory: gracias mi amor

Cere: wakala…. Tanto amor me marea…. No creen que estemos en edad de tener un amor nosotros pero no de verlo en ustedes

Azumi: melosos

Aome: ya, al menos respeten a mama

Ren: y a mí

Liss: hay pa…. Respetemos a mama

Saory: niñas, ok, primeras tres son facturas son para ti amor, la segunda es una revisa H, para Darien….

Liss: Darien ves revistas XXX eres un pervertido

Darien: cállate, te da envidia por que no estas como esas bellezas

Tamahome: no seas vulgar Darien, y deja a lis en paz tú eres más grande compórtate

La lengua de lis Salí de su boca mientras se burlaba del pelinegro.

Saory: hijo tu papa no había hablado contigo sobre esto, la segunda es una revista de modas para lis, una carta de tía Solange para lis y Tamahome, una revista sobre químicos para el cabello cere por que te llegaría algo así

Cere: next, next, no te gustara la respuesta, quiero mi cabello como el de azu

Azumi: ya no te gusta ser descoloría

Saory: una carta del instituto para señoritas "caridad de almas", cere a quien conoces ahí,

Cere: next, next, una amiga mami

Saory: para azumi, una carta de adivinen quien

Todos: zafiro

Azumi: wee esta vez envio una carta cada tercer dia, aaaaaa siiiii zafiro

Saory: y por ultimo una carta de Solange, bueno con la correspondencia cenemos

Durante la cena todo estaba tranquilo las risas y burlas sobre el comentario del vecino que cere había hecho antes los tenían riendo, la sugerencia de Ren sobre invitarlos a cenar para darle la bienvenida. Todo era ameno al menos hasta ese momento, las gemelas se comportaban tranquilas y serenas algo preparaban y la venganza prometida al peli negro la llevarían acabo esa misma noche…

En la casa de los tsukino, ya cenaban los chicos, asura les había preparado una cena grande, por que solo cenarían ellos, le agradaba que su pequeña niña no cenara sola como lo hacia a diario, Ikuko y kenji, no habían llegado a casa en todo el día, pero las visitas habían alegrado un poco a serena.

Serena: e entonces mi prima será Michiru

Motoharu: no crees que estas presionando mucho prima

Serena; anda moto

Seiya: pero si eres el novio de mi hermana te atenderás a las consecuencias

Brisa: no amenaces a mi hermanito

Michiru: basta, si el de verdad estaba interesado en mí ya lo espantaron

Serena: vamos por los postres moto

Ambos se levantaron de la mesa y se dirigieron a la cocina

Serena; que te pasa moto, no le has pedido a Michiru que sea tu novia

Motoharu: no

Serna: pensé que venias a hacer eso

Motoharu: es cierto que mi vecina, la gemela tiene novio

Serena; te gusto, con lo lanzada que me contaron que se oyó, te gusto….

Motoharu; tiene o no

Serena: dicen que si, es un chico de su clase+

Motoharu: sabes que Michiru me gusta pero no me presiones, yo se lo pediré cuando quiera no cuando me digan…

Seiya: bueno es hora de irme, mama debe estar molesta por que no llegue a cenar, se quedaran con mi novia verdad

Motoharu: no es mejor que regresemos a casa, por que no vienes no creo que nuestros padres se molesten

Serena: y por que no mejor se quedan

Brisa: sabes lo que dice papa sobre quedarnos fuera de casa

Motoharu: decídanse, Michiru te acompaño a casa, caminemos mientras se deciden

El castaño había empezado a caminar sin mirar atrás, Michiru le acompañaba n silencio, se habían conocido el verano pasado, y todas las vacaciones habían salido, y en ocasiones pensó que le gustaba a el, pero hoy se había mostrado muy interesado en la chica que hoy había conocido, sus pensamientos aun cavilaban intentando saber como alguien en un momento había logrado lo que ella en días. Pero la voz de motoharu la regreso a su momento

Motoharu: sabes que me gustas verdad

Michiru: que…..-el sonrojo que tal palabras le produjo no pudo ocultarlo, la sorpresa también se hizo visible en ella-

Motoharu: que te parece si salimos mañana, solo tu y yo, sin tu hermano ni mis chaperonas

Michiru: claro

Motoharu: paso por ti

La oscuridad e la noche comenzaba a caer, y las estrellas a salir, seiya miraba con tanta dulzura a su novia, que no se percataba que en el suelo había una lata de refresco vaciando su contenido en el camino. La conversación de seiya y brisa del por que no debería buscar quedar a mano con sus vecinas, era divertida serena reía al recordar todas las que tuvo que ver mientras iban en la misma secundaria, seiya abrazaba a su novia pero al llegar al nivel de la lata el liquido hizo que resbalase y cayeran ambos.

El sentón que se dieron los novios provoco una risa sonora de los tres que los acompañaban, tal vez serena no hubiera caído si la hubiera soltado seiya, pero el abrazo y distraído estado en que iban los dos no les dio tiempo a reaccionar.

Después de dejar a serena, brisa y motoharu en casa de los últimos seiya, caminaba sonriente al par de su hermana que al recordar su caída, no paraba de reír,

Michiru: solo a ti te pasa eso

Seiya: claro tu por que aun no estas tan enamorada, pero….

Las palabras no terminaron, el grito de su madre furiosa reprimiendo por la hora de llegada lo hizo callar

Jana: que te crees para llegar a esta hora, sin avisar y con tu hermana contigo

Seiya Jr.: mama no es tan tarde

Michiru: mama no creo que sea tan tarde

Jana: métanse ahora, son casi las 11 no me importa si no es tan tarde para ti, pero vienes con tu hermana menor, como es posible que no te des cuenta de que la expones, eres un irresponsable seiya

Seiya Jr.: estábamos en casa de serena

Jana: -el simple nombre de esa niña la irritaba más- no pregunte si estaba con ella, así estuviera con el papa, o con el príncipe de "me vale mi madre", tienes que avisarme cuando llegues tarde

Seiya: que pasa, a son ustedes, es que pidieron permiso para llegar tarde jovencitos, su madre estaba preocupada, que no saben la primera regla de la casa, "no preocupar a Jana ricardy"

Seiya Jr.: papa no es tan tarde, además estamos bien, mama esta exagerando

Jana: estas castigado, sube a tu alcoba y piensa en como me estas hablando por que si siguen con esa actitud dejaras de tener madre por un tiempo, aunque dudo que ya lo tengas por que si así fuera me hubieras avisado.

Seiya Jr. No había dicho mas molesto y refunfuñando se dirigió a su cuarto, no miro a su padre y menos a su madre, solo dejo algo en claro están exagerando.

Michiru: no hicimos nada malo

Seiya: no tenían un teléfono a la mano, no cargan sus celulares, o es que creen que se mandan solos, sube con tu hermano que compartirás el castigo

Michiru: que, pero no hicimos nada, por que nos van a castigar, solo por estar con serena

Jana: esto es por llegar tarde, no por serena, si fuera así, desde hace 4 años tu hermano estaría castigado.

El ambiente se torno un poco pesado en casa de los kou-ricardy, la desobediencia en su hijo varón se había vuelto un habito ya, no era exagerar pero el dulce niño que era antes había empezado a cambiar, no pedía permiso, llegaba tarde y aun así, cuando se le reprimía, la excusa era que todo era por su novia, que su mama tenia algo contra su novia, el mismo no había notado lo diferente que se comportaba ya.

La noche había llegado, en la casa de los tsuruga, Saory junto con Ren habían ido a desearle las buenas noches a cada uno de sus hijos, como era costumbre desde que nacieron, habían dejado extrañamente dormida a las gemelas en una habitación, con la excusa de que se develaban por un regalo para su hermano mayor. Sin darse cuenta que al salir ellas se volvieron a salir de la cama.

Azumi: estas segura que todo saldrá bien

Cere: si tendremos una buena coartada

Azumi: ni que nuestros padres fueran policías

Cere: pues casi

Tomándose de las manos las gemalas salieron de su cuarto para saber que todo estuviera listo, echaron llave a la recamara de azumi, y entraron al cuarto de su Tamahome depositaron la llave en una esquina de su mesa de noche, echaron el ultimo vistazo a el cuarto de Darien y se metieron en el cuarto de cere, abrieron el ropero donde se encontraba la puerta escondida que comunicaba al cuarto de azumi.

Azumi: jamás Tamahome se volverá a meter con mis pasteles

Cere: y Darien tendrá su merecido

Azumi: ni como castigarnos

Cere_ somos inocentes

Azumi: de nuestra actuación depende esto

Cere: y somos buenas en eso

El cuarto de Darien era oscuro, desde pequeño había aprendido a no temerle a las sombras que se producían por la luz del faro que iluminaba la noche, el ligero golpeteo en la ventana, hizo que los sentidos de Darien se alertaran, unos susurros comenzaron a escucharse, leves y profundos "he regresado por ti", una y otra vez, despertaron al peli negro.

Darien: gemalas sean más originales, eso no me asustan

El golpeteo en la ventana otra vez lo hizo voltear hacia ella, la sombra de n gran muñeco se vio otra vez de ella, al ver esa extraña sombra decidió abrir la cortina y al ver el rostro de un payaso con su gesto de maldad, un grito ensordecedor se hizo presente, al escuchar el grito dos pequeños payasos mas hicieron su aparición saliendo de un par de cajitas, las risas grabadas sonoras salían de ellos, hicieron que Darien abriera su puerta y con otro grito saliera de ella, las lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos.

Ren se había mantenido despierto esperaba algo parecido, pero lo que pronto vería saldría de los limites, subió junto a Saory que aun permanecía soñolienta, todos sus hijos menos las gemelas estaban afuera de su cuarto, la pequeña lis no reprimía su risa, las carcajadas opacaban los gritos de sus hermanas para que las sacaran de su cuarto, Aome, aun reservada no quería reírse de su hermano, Tamahome se encontraba tranquilizando a su hermano que aun decía que ahí estaba y se lo llevaría.

Darien: esta ahí, regreso y me quiere a mi, me llevara

Ren: donde están las gemelas

-aquí, sácanos papa, abre la puerta-

Era lo único que se podía escuchar de dentro del cuarto-

Saory: quien encerró a sus hermanas

Ren: busca las llaves en los cuartos de todos, principalmente en el de las niñas, luego en el de Darien y por ultimo en el de Tama.

Saory: estas bien hijo

Darien: ese payaso esta ahí

Ren: tranquilo hijo, ese payaso jamás volverá, -abrazando a su hijo reprimo a los demás- una cosa es jugar una broma pero llegar al punto de hacerlo con las fobias que tiene… quien haya causado esto… tendrá un castigo ejemplar

Saory: estaba en el cuarto de Tamahome

Tamahome: que, pro que yo querría encerrar a las gemelas, se de lo que son capaces jamás me metería con ellas

Tras abrir la puerta y mirar a sus hijas al borde de el llanto, azumi tenia a cere entre sus brazos consolándola no solo le temía a la oscuridad si no que temía mucho quedar encerrada, provoco que las sospechas que Ren tuviera de ellas desaparecieran. Ren tomo a su hijo y lo llevo a bajo ordenando a los demás intentar dormir.

Saory: estarás bien mi cerecita

Azumi: yo la cuidare solo no dejes aquí la llave llévala contigo

Saory: así será mi niña

Les deseo las buenas noches y las dejo ahí intentando descansar.

Azumi_ se fueron

Cere: veamos si se grabo todo

Azumi: mañana Tamahome será castigo por nosotras

Cere: mejor el que nosotras o no

Azumi: si jamás se volverán a meter con nosotras ninguno de los dos

La risa de las hermanas al ver que todo había quedado grabado como lo habían previsto, y sin duda era una buena manera de protegerse de no salir castigadas.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

El día había comenzado de manera natural los rayos del astro solar resplandecían, el caos de la noche anterior habíase ya calmado, y la familia se reunía en la mesa a desayunar.}

Ren: ¡familia! Buenos días, tengo que decirles algo

Saory: mi amor después del desayuno

Ren: ahora, azumi levántate y cambia tu lugar a partir de ahora te sentaras a lado de Tamahome y de Aome, de este lado de la mesa, y Darien tu te sentaras a lado de cere y lis, al otro lado, el castigo por lo de anoche no tendrá nada con ustedes bebitas, Aome, liss, Darien aun sigues castigado por lo de la pelea con cere, y tu cere una mas y terminaras castigada, una por pequeña que sea, azumi lo mismo digo para ti, Tamahome aunque dudo que hayas sido el de la broma, estarás castigado durante un mes, no podrás salir, ni con tus hermanos iras del trabajo a casa y de casa al trabajo, debido a que encerrar a las gemelas no es gentil, aunque sea útil. Lo de anoche no se volverá a repetir o tendrá repercusiones mucho mas grave.-

El silencio de todos se hizo presente, era la primera vez que el desayuno era tan callado, hasta que una voz estruendosa los interrumpió…

-buenos días familia, he venido como lo anuncie, tienen listas las maletas verdad liss, Tama, desayunemos y vayámonos-

Casa Yano-tsukino

Sentados en el patio trasero donde tomaban el desayuno Yuriko y Akira esperaban a sus hijos y sobrina.

Akira: crees que sea bueno que invitemos a nuestros vecinos a cenar el día de mañana

Yuriko: si, quiero conocer a la valiente que se pondrá con brisa para robarle a su hermano

Akira: no te da un poco de miedo que nuestra futura nuera sea tan abierta

Yuriko: me da miedo que mi hijo la cambie

-a quien cambiaran tía, buenos días, tío buenos días-

Akira: hija, como dormiste en este caos

Yuriko: desayunas ya, o esperas a brisa

Serena: los acompañare

Akira: tu tía y yo habíamos pensado en que tal vez si hablamos con tu madre podrías quedarte a vivir con nosotros, para que no estuvieras tan sola

-¡en serio! ¡Ya escuchaste vivirás con nosotros! Si será muy divertido, iremos a la escuela, hablaremos de todo lo que veamos, y sobre todo estaremos súper feliz-

Yuriko: momento estoy de acuerdo en que mi sobrina pueda venir a vivir con nosotros, pero no olvidemos que primero hay que hablar con mi hermana para saber si esta de acuerdo.

Serena: supongo que mis padres estarán de acuerdo, jamás están en casa, y cuando están soy un estorbo para ellos

Akira: no digas eso, solo están demasiado ocupados en el trabajo que han perdido de vista lo mas importante… ¡tu!

Serena: en días así, doy gracias no haber tenido un hermanito

Brisa: pero me tienes a mí… nosotros somos tu familia… y a seiya

Yuriko. Mi hija tiene razón, nos tienes a nosotros tu familia. Por cierto donde esta mi bebe

Brisa: aun esta dormido supongo abrazado a su pelota

Akira: lo bueno es que esta abrazado a la pelota y no tiene a la vecina ahí

Serena: pues dudo que tenga a la vecina si lo que percibimos ayer, será a otra a la que no suelte

Yuriko: ¡¿Qué?! Como que otra

Brisa: parece que moto viene con todo por Michiru kou la hermana menor de seiya

Akira: bueno es que los tsukino quieren quedar con los kou, solo espero que tu nena escojas a otro de otra familia

Serena: hay tío lastima que seiya solo tenga hermanas

La risa broto por el comentario de serena, aun en su alcoba después de haber hecho su cama y lavado la cara y los dientes, motoharu se había dejado caer pesadamente sobre la recién tendida, con las manos detrás de la cabeza, en su mente giraba el rostro feliz, de la peli verde, su detallada sonrisa, los ojos iluminados, sin duda Michiru le gustaba, le había gustado desde el año pasado cuando por primera vez seiya la había traído con el, pero ahora el rostro de las vecinas aparecía, a pesar de ser gemelas y de saberlas bonitas a las dos, la que lo había inquietado, era justamente la que había mostrado un interés en el, no haría nada, no pediría a Michiru que fuera su novia hasta no saber, si era correcto que ella le gustaba mas que la vecina. Las risas en el patio lo hicieron ver por su ventana... El hambre se le despertó y decidió bajar a desayunar con su familia.

Motoharu: debieron esperar a que yo bajara

Brisa: te quedaste dormido hermanito… o el sueño estaba tan bueno que no te dejaba despertar

Serena: tuviste sueños lindos

Una mirada y risita cómplice compartieron brisa y serena por lo que estuvieron insinuando en sus comentarios

Motoharu: me levante mas temprano que otros días, y por cierto jamás había escuchado que roncabas hermanita, y lo chistoso es que ni en tu sueños dejas a seiya verdad serena, procura no hablar cuando duermas –tomando un poco de fruta del plato de brisa-

Brisa: yo no ronco y deja mi fruta

Akira: compórtense o espantaran a serena

Yuriko: hoy mismo hablare con Ikuko antes de que estos hijos míos hagan que serena prefiera la tranquilidad de su hogar

Serena: jamás cambiaria esto… me siento muy bien

Akira: bueno tenemos planeado dar una fiesta para los vecinos y amigos que ya conocemos dentro de una semana, pero pensábamos invitar a los tsuruga a cenar mañana

Brisa: ¡¿Qué?! Por que…

Yuriko: para tener buenas relaciones con los vecinos

Serena: Aome, Darien y Tamahome son excelentes chicos, lo único malo son el carácter de las gemelas y la pequeña lis, incluso sus padres Saory y Ren son sumamente agradables

Akira: así que los conoces bien

Serena: solíamos jugar todos en casa de ellos, hasta que nos separamos, nos distanciamos mucho, por la broma de las gemelas…

Motoharu: que broma

Serena: metieron en mi pastel de graduación un enjambre de abeja… mama casi las golpea si no hubiera sido que la señora Saory la abofeteo y un "no te atrevas, nadie toca a mis hijas si no las toco yo menos tu, trata de cuidar mas a tu hija y deja a las mías que de ellas yo me encargo". Entendí la broma de las gemelas y como las defendió su mama, pero la mía me prohibió siquiera mirarlas.

Yuriko: por dios yo hubiera hecho lo mismo… eres alérgica a las abejas…

Akira: mi amor… que significa que entendiste que paso

Serena: se como son las gemelas si t metes con los suyos o con ellas estas en la lista negra… venganza segura, y tus peores miedos serán tocados

Akira: las pones como una amenaza

Serena: y lo son

Yuriko: creo que…

Akira: nadie opinara nada sobre ellas hasta tratarlas bien. Y supongo que de su otra hermana piensas igual}

Serena: lis, es mas chica que ellas pero… ella es diferente, simplemente no nos llevamos

El comentario sobre las gemelas había tenido una intención clara, y lo había logrado, serena sabia que no podía estar a mano con ella jugando de la misma forma que ellas, pero sin duda había notado en el relato de como se conocieron que a una de ellas le había interesado su primo. Ahora si estarían a mano, al menos ella sabría que estarían a mano.

Casa kou-ricardy

El desayuno ya estaba por servirse, Jana se había levantado temprano para hacer el desayuno que su esposo le había pedido, la fruta picada con un poco de chantilly y granola encima, los hot cakes sabor a chocolate, los huevos revueltos, era un desayuno nada tradicional, pero le gustaba darle gusto a su esposo. Todos disfrutaban lo que comían, entusiasmada lu platicaba de cómo se había ido a jugar con dian el día anterior.

Lu: la casa de dian es un caos, ella junto con Sandy son dinamita, ayer nos divertimos como nunca bailando, sus papis nos dijeron que seriamos unas estupendas bailarinas de break dance

Seiya P.: jajaja, esperaba que me digieras que serian buenas bailarinas de ballet clásico

Jana: pero de break dance, no imagino como bailaron

Lu: este año intentare entrar alas porristas

Michiru: tu, pensé que serias algo así como reportera no una porrista

Lu: puedo ser los dos o no

Jana: claro que si, no le hagas caso a tu hermana, esta un poco molesta

Seiya Jr.: y como no estarlo si nos castigaron sin razón

Seiya P.: vuelves a contestarle así a tu madre y te obligare a terminar con serena

Michiru: papa, creo que eso es demasiado

Jana: demasiado, demasiado, es lo que ustedes hacen, estoy de acuerdo que salgan y anden por ahí con su novia y su familia, pero que no lleguen a cenar, que lleguen después de sus horas, y sobre todo que me pongan a mi como la mala, no

Lu: mama tiene razón, todo por eso merecen un par de zapatazos, y que no les den mas hot cakes ¿podrían darme la ración que les toca a ellos?

Seiya P.: claro hija

Seiya Jr.: no se por que odias a serena

Jana: por que no te ha traído nada bueno, por que lo único que has aprendido con ella, es a faltarme a mí al respeto

Seiya Jr.: no la culpes a ella…

El peli negro se levanto de la mesa y aun con la mirada de desaprobación de sus padres se alejo de la mesa y salió de la casa.

Casa tsuruga-kido

La voz escandalosa y el tan atrevido comentario molesto demasiado a Saory que inmediatamente se levanto a reprimirla

Saory: no es forma de entrar a mi casa

Ren: hermanita quieres llegar y saludar correctamente una vez en tu vida

Lis: tía Solange, de verdad viniste

Tamahome: yo no celebro tu visita y ni maletas ni nada, se me ha ido el hambre y se me hace tarde para llegar a la cafetería

Ren: terminen de tomar sus alimentos –tomando de el brazo a su hermana la dirigió a su despacho en el piso superior- que rayos pretendes ahora Solange

Solange: quiero llevarme a mis sobrinos, también son mi familia

Saory: ahora si son tu familia, cuando nuestros hermanos murieron dijiste que no podías criarlos, que nosotros teníamos cuatro más y que seriamos buenos padres

Solange: y lo han sido y ya les deje a los niños mucho tiempo, tengo buena posición económica y creo que dos niños menos les haría bien ahora

Saory: son mis hijos y no te los llevaras

Solange: aunque te duela no son tus hijos, y me los llevare, solo tengo unas horas por que mi vuelo de vuelta sale en poco tiempo a si que prepárales las maletas

Ren: no hagas que te saque de mi propia casa, ya escuchaste a Tamahome el no se va y mucho menos mi bebita

Saory: saldrás por esa puerta como viniste sin ninguno de mis hijos

Solange: por las buenas Ren o por las malas me los llevare

En el comedor todos habían quedado en silencio hasta que Tamahome tomo la palabra dirigiéndose a lis con un tono de voz lo mas suave que pudo.

Tamahome: la tía Solange ha venido por que quiere que nos vayamos con ella a vivir

Darien: que, no ustedes no se pueden ir

Lis: yo no me quiero ir, a mí en la carta no me dijo nada

Tamahome: me lo puso a mí quería que te convenciera

Azumi: jamás se irán verdad

Aome: no se pueden ir, ustedes no pueden salir de aquí sin la firma de mis padres y ellos no los dejaran ir, así que tranquilos y terminemos de desayunar

Cere: como dice Aome a desayunar

Azumi: 50% como puedes comer con este drama

Darien: que tipo de hermana eres gemela

Cere: escuchen Aome dijo algo muy cierto aunque tía Solange pudiera llevarse de la casa a lis, bastaría que mi padre hiciera una llamada para que los busque la policía o no Aome

Aome: así a demás son menores de edad necesitan permiso de sus padres para subirse a un avión y todo eso

Tamahome: viene por nosotros aunque se enfrasque en una guerra legal con nuestros papas

Lis: yo no me voy

La cabellera rubia de ella logro cubrir sus ojos llorosos y salió corriendo de aquella casa, no supo a donde solo corrió y corrió, la vida ya le había arrebatado a sus padres trágicamente y ahora, venia alguien sin preguntarse en sus sentimientos y le quería arrebatar a los padres que dios le había puesto para cuidar de ella y de su hermano.

El parque que por años había sido testigo de cómo se divertía con sus hermanos y sus padres fue su único refugio, sentada en un columpio dejo brotar las lagrimas ya sin mas excusa.

-te ves muy fea llorando, dime que te pasa-

La voz dulce de quien le hablaba le reconfortaba, se había enamorado de el justamente por esa dulzura que siempre tenia con ella.

Lis: hola seiya

Seiya: que te pasa

Lis: tía Solange quiere que nos vayamos a vivir con ella, me quiere separar de mi familia

Seiya: tranquila conociendo a tus hermanos y a tus padres primero se va tu tía calva gracias a las gemelas, indigestada por los comentarios sabios de Aome y el purgante que le dará Darien aconsejado por las gemalas, golpeada por tu madre y demandaba por tu padre y Tamahome la aventaría de la escaleras con tal de que no te hiciera llorar.

Lis: jajaja gracias por reanimarme

Seiya: solo dije lo que pasara de verdad

Lis: es hora del desayuno, que haces aquí si eres un glotón

Seiya: pele con doña Jana de kou

Lis: pero si es un sol tu mami que le abras hecho

Seiya: yo nada, ella dice que pro culpa de serena me he vuelto un niño irrespetuoso con ella

Lis: si no es así demuéstraselo, demuéstrale que no es cierto, por que no te portas bien como antes, y veras que no pelearas mas con tu mami

Seiya: serena me hubiera dicho todo lo contrario


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6

Casa kou-ricardy

Tras la salida de seiya Jr. El almuerzo siguió, aunque incómodos no prestaron mas atención a la rabieta de su hijo, ignorarlo el consejo que le dio su esposo a la señora ricardy.

Jana: que harán el día de hoy

Michiru: yo estaré en mi cuarto

Lu: podemos ir a ver a tu amiga Saory, sus hijas son tan divertidas como para que la NASA las examinara

Seiya P: no seria mala idea no hemos ido a ver a los tsuruga desde hace tiempo

Michiru: yo ayer las vi

Seiya P: y como siguen las gemelas, de seguro igual de traviesas, yo no puedo quejarme aunque mi señorita ya piense en los novios y los besos, Michiru es una niña linda que solo estará castigada un día

Michiru: en serio papi

Seiya P: no me des las gracias a mí si no a tú mama, si por mí fuera las metía en una torre y no las dejaba salir para que nadie me las robara

Jana: se que no fue culpa tuya, pero deben entender que…

Michiru: se nos fue el tiempo, pero prometo que no va a ver una segunda vez

Jana: Saory tiene que envidiarme por las hijas que yo tengo, son un sol total

Lu: entonces iremos a verlos

Michiru: a quien quieres ir a ver lu, de seguro hay algún tsuruga que te interesa

Lu: claro que si…. Aome

Michiru: a ja yo no creo eso, pero bueno

Seiya P: y a ti pequeña… dime que no tendrás por cuñadas a las gemelitas ¡por favor!

Jana: claro que no, si tiene sus ojos puestos en otro tsukino

Seiya P: en un tsukino, acaso los kou quien quedar con esa familia

Lu: no yo no, yo quiero quedar con otro apellido, aun no se con cual pero en cuanto lo descubra te lo diré, solo promete que no exageraras o le pediré consejos a las hermanas tsuruga

Seiya P: ante tal amenaza no provocare ni una escena de celos

Michiru: bueno hoy tengo practicas de baloncesto me llevaras papi, o es que no puedo ir por que estoy castigada…"yuju, hoy no iré a baloncesto yuju"

Jana: no, si iras, te comprometiste a estar en ese equipo ahora seguirás en aquel equipo, hoy entraran chicos y chicas nuevas verdad

Lu: yo quiero entrar a clases de baile por favor

Seiya P: bueno terminemos de desayunar por que iré a trabajar, después me llamas amor para saber que harán las mujeres de mi vida

Casa tsuruga-kido

Encerrados en el despacho del segundo piso los hermanos Tsuruga aun siguen discutiendo, el desayuno perturbado había logrado que la mayoría se levantara sin terminar, Aome y Cere habían sido las únicas que aun desayunaban.

Aome: cere pásame la miel

Cere: ya no hay me la termine, mejor dame el pastel que le tocaba de postre a azumi ¡si!

Aome: no a ti te toco el de Darien, liss, así que a mi me toca el de ella y el de Tama

Cere: pero yo estoy en pleno crecimiento necesito comer mas que tu

Aome: en ese caso soy yo quien debe comer mas, recuerda soy un año mas pequeña que tu y eso significa un año mas de crecimiento

Cere: porque se habrán ido todos

Aome: estoy segura de que Tama salió corriendo a buscar a liss, lo que no se es por que el vago se fue y tu gemela, hoy hay de desayuno lo que mas le gusta

Cere: olvidémoslo, se que todo esto hoy terminara por que nuestros papás no dejaran que se lleven a nuestros hermanos

Mientras en el segundo piso dentro del despacho…

Ren: explícame por que la tontería de querer venir ahora por mis hijos

Solange: tus sobrinos, no son tus hijos, son nuestros sobrinos, y quiero que ellos estén mejor, se que son buenos padres tu y Saory pero ellos merecen tener mas atención, ustedes y las gemelas, los problemas sentimentales de Darien, y Aome ya es mucho creo que…

Ren: te conozco y se que no es por ayudarme a que vienes… hace 12 años que nuestra hermana murió, no quisiste saber de niños, aun sabiendo que mis hijos tenían 2, 3 y 4 años, mis sobrinos tenían 2 y 4, ahora no me digas que tienes ganas de ser benévola conmigo

Solange: tu sabes lo que es ser padre, yo no, y jamás lo sabré, mi madre y yo querernos tener a alguien que ilumine la casa con esas risas, quiero sentirme madre y ellos son mi única oportunidad

Ren: estas siendo muy egoísta

Solange: egoísta…..¡_egoísta yo, al menos sabes lo que estoy pasando, yo soy la que jamás sabré lo que es tener un hijo propio! Tú tienes 4 y me niegas el derecho de poder ser madre con mis sobrinos, yo soy la egoísta, eres el peor hermano, _

Ren: escúchate, siento mucho que no puedas tener hijos pero no por eso puedes venir un día, sin decir nada sin hablar antes, y decidir que te los llevaras, eso no es ser madre, es ser egoísta

Solange: eres mi hermano y te adoro, pero es por las buenas o es por las malas

-será por las malas por que tu no te llevaras a mis hijos, no te los llevaras y si tu hermano te lo permitiera yo no lo haría-

Solange: entonces no me dejarían más que decirles que si no me dejan llevarme a los niños usare a las gemelas para quitárselos

Saory: que, me amenazas a que si no te doy a uno de mis hijos te llevaras a otro

Solange: pediré oficialmente la custodia de mis sobrinos alegando que debido a la conducta tan inapropiada y rebelde de sus hijas creo que no están capacitados para tener a mis sobrinos

Ren: estas bromeando, tu no puedes hacer eso

Solange: solo piénselo, sus hijas son demasiado extremadamente traviesa y se que así les ganare

El cabello negro ondulado de Solange había girado junto con ella para tomar la salida, no sin antes volver a ver a su hermano y cuñada.

Solange: mi avión sale a las 4 así que hasta esa hora tienen, si no, nos veremos pronto en un tribunal de familiar

Saory: de una vez nos despedimos, nos vemos en un tribunal, mi hermano me encargo a sus hijos y los voy a defender como si yo misma los hubiera parido.

Con la mirada a punto del llanto de rabia Saory miro a su esposo aun confundido y molesto por la actitud de su hermana, solo se aferro a el cuerpo de su esposa.

Saory: yo jamás voy a dejar que se lleve a mis hijos

Ren: yo tampoco lo hare

Distrito Adachi, prefectura de Tokio

En las cercanías del rio Arakawa se levanta una casa de las mas linda de la región, la apacible calma que hay dentro de ella, se perturba los fines de semana en que los hijos del matrimonio que la habita llegan. Son días en que la familia Black esta de fiesta.

Amida Mista de Black la señora de aquella casa llevaba ya dos años en aquella residencia, era hermosa como pocas su piel blanca como la nieve y sus ojos azules, le daban a su rostro una misteriosa dulzura, pero la enfermedad que le aquejaba, se mostraba en la tristeza que reflejaban al mirarla, por su parte Teruki Black el hombre de cabello negro que aunque a su temprana edad ya pintaban las canas, sus ojos cafés y su piel apiñonada contrastaban con su carácter fuerte decidido y a veces frio, se habían casado 20 años atrás, perdidamente enamorado de su esposa, amida había sido su primer amor, la primera mujer a la que había amado, le había regalado tres hermosos hijos, diamante el mayor de ellos, que había heredado el color de cabello de su abuelo, plateado, zafiro que era el retrato de Teruki cuando era joven, y lo mas hermoso que tenia, la pequeña princesa que habían tenido Nanally.

Se habían mudado hacia dos años a Adachi por motivos de salud de Amida, el aire fresco y saludable que le daba el rio Arakawa la habían mantenido mucho mas saludable que años atrás, con ellos se había mudado Daika Val enfermera profesional. Durante los años ya vividos con la familia Black, se había enamorado de Teruki y descuidando la salud de amida a propósito se había dedicado a enamorarlo, sin éxito hasta el momento, pero había logrado que se le tomara en cuenta para casi todas las decisiones. Antes de mudarse y de que enfermara su madre diamante había entrado a la escuela militarizada en el barrio de Takenotsuka, pero al enfermar de gravedad Amida e influenciado por Daika, Teruki ingreso a zafiro a la misma escuela, y a Nanally en el instituto de señoritas de kitasenju.

Los fines de semana en que se les permitía salir a los hijos del matrimonio Black se dedicaban a estar con sus padres y se divertían con ellos.

Amida: hoy por fin es sábado, mis hijos vendrán ya era tiempo -aun recostada en el pecho de Teruki en la cama- no te sientes afortunado de tener esos hermosos hijos

Teruki: claro que me siento afortunado

Amida: entonces por que los separaste de nuestro lado

Teruki: mi amor, esta semana tuviste dos accesos y en uno de ellos sentí que te perdía, no quiero que mis hijos te vean así, por que tu sufrirías al verlos mal, ellos sufrirían

Amida: tienes razón, este último año me siento mucho peor

Teruki: se que mejoraras

Amida: si no fuera por Daika creo que ya hubiera muerto

Teruki: si…

Un silencio se hizo presente entre los dos, pero fue perturbado por el ruido que hacían los dos varones que entraban a la casa, gritando el nombre de su madre.

Diamante: amida mi amor, ya llego tu novio

Zafiro: eso es lo que tu dices, verdad que soy yo tu novio

La escalera para subir al segundo piso era estrecha, pero ellos se divertían peleando para ser el primero en subir, los empujones no se hacían esperar, y en el intento de ser el primero en ve a su madre maltrataban las rosas que le llevaban.

Diamante: quítate zafiro la semana pasada fuiste tú, ahora me toca a mí

Zafiro: no es mi culpa que seas lento, vamos diamante que has estado comiendo en la escuela que has engordado

Diamante: ¡ ¿Qué?!

El descuido de diamante al escuchar tal afirmación provoco que zafiro lograra entrar primero al cuarto de sus padres, arrojándose a la cama sin importar lastimar a su padre, pero teniendo cuidado de no hacer lo mismo con su madre.

Zafiro: pero que hermosa esta señora Black, es que usted el día de hoy me permitiría hacer el honor de asistir a una cita conmigo

Teruki: no lo creo mí amada esposa y yo iremos de día de campo junto con nuestra hermosa hija

Diamante: no puede ser, la señorita Black saldrá conmigo

-no lo creo aun no me lo pides-

La dulce voz que provenía de la puerta de la recamara principal mostraba a una linda niña de 14 años de cabellos índigos, y ojos amielados.

Amida: a que alegría que haya llegado mi cita del día de hoy

Zafiro: ¿Qué? Yo llegue primero me corresponde a mi

Amida: pero ella llamo ayer para hacer la cita

Diamante: ¡va! Eso es ser tramposa, acaso te enseñan eso en el reclusorio femenil donde te tiene recluida el barbaján de papá

Teruki: diamante…. Perdón canoso, acaso yo te he enseñado a dirigirte así a tu honorable padre

Diamante: deja lo pienso…. No, pero el general que me instruye si, creo que le debo hacer mas caso a el

Amida: a ver bebe

Diamante: madre no me llames así, hieres mi masculinidad

Zafiro: o vamos

Nanally: de acuerdo dejemos la dudosa masculinidad de diamante aun lado, y desayunemos salí muy temprano y no lo hice en el instituto

Zafiro: reclusorio por favor

Nanally: lo que sea.

Teruki: claro vayamos a preparar el desayuno

Amida: yo solo puedo observar

Zafiro: yo hare tu trabajo mi amor

Teruki: joven gustaría dejar de cortejar a mi esposa

Zafiro: mmm, no

Teruki: lo intente

Diamante: y donde esta esa

Amida: quien diamante

Diamante: esa, la enfermera

Teruki: en su recamara supongo, son las 8 de la mañana

Nanally: bueno no importa hoy yo me encargare de mi mami

Zafiro: si hoy puede tomarse un descanso

Teruki: de acuerdo, hagamos el desayuno y salgamos de esta casa

La preparación de el desayuno fue una gran odisea, habían terminado todos batidos de harina, pastas, fideos y temas, el jugo y la leche era lo único que se habían salvado, pero sin importarles eso, se sentaron en la mesa de la cocina a degustar lo que habían preparado.

Amida: dentro de 3 semanas será el cumpleaños de las gemelas tsuruga verdad

Zafiro: si… aun no compro el regalo de azumi, si lo compro no podre viajar a verla, pero no me gustaría ir sin un regalo

Diamante: en estos dos años cuantas veces se han visto, 10 no crees que es mejor que terminen

Teruki: yo opino lo mismo, jamás me ha gustado esa relación, tal vez ella conozca a alguien más

Zafiro: no es así, confió en azu

Nanally: es muy linda, pero… -el recuerdo de cómo su hermano le había roto el corazón se hizo presente, a pesar de sabia que azumi no tenia la culpa del error de su hermano, le molestaba pensar que ella pudiera hacerle lo mismo a su hermano- creo que ellos tienen razón, pero tu también

Zafiro: Nanally llevas casi dos meses en el instituto, te habías quedado con la abuela en Komae, y te encantaba azumi como cuñada que paso

Nanally: nada, es solo que creo…. Sabes olvídalo, ella te adora, siempre preguntaba por ti, y se que te manda una carta diaria

Zafiro: y yo hago lo mismo

Amida: por cierto llego esto para ti zafiro

Amida había entregado un sobre cerrado a su hijo, el remitente extrañamente no era de azumi, pero sin duda era la misma dirección de los tsuruga, zafiro lo había guardado celosamente en el bolsillo del saco que traía.

Zafiro: lo leeré más tarde.

-buenos días, señora amida se ha tomado su medicamento-

El saludo amable, pero que reflejaba la acides con que siempre los trataba Daika mostro desagrado a los tres hijos de los Black, pero aun así correspondieron a este.

Nanally: buenos días, claro que ya lo tomo se lo he dado yo misma

Daika: me alegra que atiendas a tu mami nally

Diamante: Nanally, o señorita, no te olvides que trabajas aquí, no eres parte de la familia

Amida: no veo que tiene de malo que la llame por su nombre diamante

Daika: no hay problema

Zafiro: vayamos el día esta hermoso

Daika: no creo que sea conveniente que su madre salga, pro yo puedo acompañarles

Nally: no es bueno que ella salga y tú vendrías, ¿no deberías quedarte a cuidarla? No importa saldremos, la cuidaremos bien, vamos papá bañémonos y salgamos

Todos se retiraron a sus cuartos dejando a Daika en la cocina, viendo el desastre que se había provocado en los preparativos del desayuno, cerrando los ojos y respirando profundamente, Daika se preguntaba como era posible que ella separara a los señores en la semana y sus hijos los unieran en los días que venían, pero el carraspeo de setsuna, que era la señora que les ayudaba con los quehaceres diarios de la casa a los Black interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Setsuna: buenos días Daika, que haces a no me digas envidiando el esposo que tiene la señora amida, suerte por que dudo que alguien como el se fije en alguien como tu

Daika: no me digas, no era eso en lo que pienso, apresúrate y haz tu trabajo

Setsuna: claro yo si lo hago.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7

Chiba, prefectura de Chiba

El día de descanso para la mayoría en casa, los días sábado la mayoría de la casa de tres pisos y acabados en mármol salen de ella, los vecinos los aprecian es cierto que los dos varones hijos del matrimonio no son de carácter muy sociable pero son grandes hermanos, los Crimson son hermanos muy celosos, a pesar de todo se comportan como verdaderos ogros delante de cualquiera que se acerque a su hermana menor, vegueta el pelinegro, de carácter fuerte, solitario, orgulloso y con un toque de soberbia para el trato con los demás, Rubeus el peli rojo, soberbio, egocéntrico al igual que su hermano se muestra duro y sin necesidad de los demás, pero con la pequeña marina su hermana menor, se comportan cual caballeros, marina la de cabello negro al igual que su hermano. Ella tan dulce y comprensiva, siempre muestra su lado rudo e indomable, pues ha aprendido bien del carácter de sus hermanos.

Sábado por la mañana después del desayuno, Minako y malachite se encuentran sentados aun observando el arduo interrogatorio de sus hijos para marina, la noche anterior había salido con un compañero de clases. Aunque para sus padres el hecho de que sus hermanos la celen demasiado es divertido, para ella es muy pesado.

Marina: ¡por favor ya! Déjenme en paz, es que por que no mejor se buscan una novia y me dejan en paz

Vegueta: ese insecto se atrevió a besarte

El rojo en las mejillas de marina se hizo presente, y aunque al principio solo fue un leve tono este empezó a subirse cuando tomo la palabra de nuevo Rubeus.

Rubeus: lo que importa es si no se atrevió a querer propasarse contigo, por que si se atrevió a poner una mano encima de ti…

Marina: ya basta, ustedes van a permitir que me hagan esto cada vez que salgo con alguien

Minako: hija solo están intentando protegerte

Vegueta: a ti nadie puede tocarte sin que nosotros lo hayamos tocado antes

Rubeus: y créeme que no lo manosearemos… será otro tipo de forma de tocar

Malachite: ya dejen a su hermana en paz por un momento

Marina: gracias, ¡gracias! Hasta que un hombre Crimson muestra caballerosidad, no que este par de patanes

La mano de Rubeus golpeo suavemente el hombro de su hermana y vegueta la despeino, ella sabia que si mostraba vulnerabilidad en ese momento el par de monstruos que tenia por hermanos no la dejarían en paz en todo el día, su mano tomo el cuello de vegueta, que a pesar de ser un año mas grande que ella era de su misma estatura y comenzó a despeinar. El esfuerzo de el por separarse de ella sin lastimarla provocaba la risa de los presentes.

Vegueta: suéltame por las buenas, mira que no quiero usar mi fuerza contigo

Marina: si claro, mejor dinos que te has vuelto más débil

Era obvio que aquella afirmación le molestaba, sin mucho que pensar vegueta invirtió la posición en que se encontraba con su hermana arrojándola al suelo. Era el momento idóneo para poner un alto, los juegos de sus hijos podían dejar de serlo cuando se lo tomaban en forma personal.

Malachite: _ vegueta deja a tu hermana, te he dicho mas de una vez que a una mujer se le permite golpear a un hombre, pero a un hombre no a una mujer

Vegueta: ella no es una mujer… es mi mujer

Rubeus: tuya será nuestra, aun así el canoso de papa tiene razón no debiste golpearla

Marina: no me golpeo o se hubiera quedado sin herencia….

Minako: siéntense, creo que es hora de que hablemos solo la situación que estamos viviendo

Malachite: como sabrán fuimos victima de un desfalco en nuestras empresas, y no quiero que se vean afectados los socios, yo fui quien confió en nuestro ladrón, yo asumiré toda la responsabilidad, por el daño, pero este es….

Minako: venderemos casi todo lo que tenemos

Rubeus: podemos vender esta casa

Vegueta_ es enorme y solo usamos un piso, tiene tres vendamos la por una en donde solo nos podamos ver

Marina: si, una casa mucho mas pequeña, acogedora, sin tantos lujos

Malachite: ese no es el problema

Minako: si no logramos solucionar esta situación… tendremos que dejar el distrito de Chiba y, mudarnos a Komae con sus abuelos

Marina: pero la abuela te odia mama

Malachite: mi madre no odia al amor de mi vida, solo es que le tiene un poco de celos

Vegueta: no, yo no iré a vivir con la loca de la abuela

Rubeus: insiste en que me pinto el cabello y que soy un rebelde

Marina: siempre quiere que use esas faldas largas tipo monja

Malachite: solo será si no logro arreglar la situación aquí

Minako: y si nos mudamos a Komae, yo trabajare y prometo que nos mudaremos aparte, pro que si no la loca de mi suegra me decapita en una descuido

Malachite: Minako, no los alientes contra mi madre, aun que tengas razón.

Distrito de Adachi, prefectura de Tokio

Tras ponerse a limpiar la cocina setsuna había tomado un descanso, los días sábados siempre tenia mucho mas trabajo que entre semana, pero el ver a su patrona y amiga le da esperanzas para que ella mejorara, pero en las ultimas semanas su salud se veía cada día mas deplorable, aun así no había podido convencer a Teruki que era culpa de Daika, los pensamientos le rondaban en torno a amida y su salud cuando fue sacada de ellos por el tono de su celular.

Setsuna: halo

-necesito tu ayuda, es que te aseguro que lo intente hacer bien, pero ellos insisten en que no sere buena madre-

Setsuna: tranquilízate, yo te lo había dicho, son sus hijos, el esta casado y es obvio que no te dará a sus hijos así como así, es mas creo que ellos están bien a ya, con el, el es su padre

-setas d mi lado o dl suyo-

Setsuna: claro que estoy de tu lado, pero el hecho de que sea tu amiga no significa que aplauda tus errores, si no todo lo contrario, date cuenta que le quieres quietar no a el, a ellos su vida, han vivido siempre a ya, tienen sus amigos, su vida e incluso no has pensado que pueden estar enamorados de alguien a ya, no les quites su vida

-pero también son mis hijos-

Setsuna: eso no pensabas antes, por que no nos vemos en kitasenju, estas aquí en Adachi

-no aun no he llegado, llegare después de las 7 de la noche-

Setsuna: perfecto te veré a las 8 en mi apartamento

-estoy de acuerdo-

-perdón si interrumpo, pero quiero hacerle una pregunta-

Setsuna: claro que si mi niño zafiro

Zafiro: ¿cree que mi madre ha empeorado?

Setsuna: tranquilícese se que su madre estará bien, le hace muy bien que ustedes la vengan a ver, deberían hacer todo lo posible para estar mas tiempo con ella.

Zafiro_ no es cuestión de nosotros

Setsuna: lo se, supongo que este día saldrán con ella

Zafiro: así es, setsuna ¿podría hacerme un favor?

Setsuna: siempre y cuando no me pida un órgano vital, le hare cualquier favor

Zafiro: o si quería un órgano vital, quería un corazón para dárselo de regalo a mi novia}

Setsuna: pero ese ya lo tiene ¿o no?

-lo que quiere mi hermano es que le compres un boleto para viajar a Komae-

Setsuna: sus padres lo saben

Zafiro: no, es un secreto este año, no me han dejado ir…

Setsuna: y tu que opinas diamante

Diamante: mientras el llegue bien y regrese bien, lo ayudare, pero es la primera y la única vez, por que sabe bien que no me agrada mucho esa relación

Setsuna: de acuerdo lo intentaremos


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

Komae, prefectura de Tokio Japón

Después de la acalorada confrontación con Solange, Saory se encontraba intentando recobrar la paz, quería ducharse y aunque ella ya había logrado tranquilizarse un poco, Ren aun parecía molesto, desorientado, sabia que lo que le había dicho su hermana le había perturbado.

Saory: cariño por favor cálmate, nadie nos quitara a nuestros hijos por nuestras gemelas

Ren: eso no es lo que me preocupa, me preocupa mi hermana y la posibilidad de que tenga razón, que no podamos controlar a las gemelas

Saory: son buenas niñas

Ren: lo se, pero hay veces que sus travesuras dejan de serlo, iré a ver a los vecinos, aun quieres dar la cena el día de hoy

Saory: servirá para que te distraigas un poco

Ren: solo los vecinos y nosotros…

Saory: y los kou

Ren: dime que no invitaras al roba hijas, que solo vendrán Ayumu, Eita y su hija nana, que no vendrá Taiki

Saory: si vendrá, al menos eso espero… además que prefieres a Taiki que siempre dice que cere es como su hermana menor… o a otro chico que de verdad quiera robarte a tu hija…

Ren: si como zafiro… lo bueno es que esta lejos… que aunque quiera aun no puede robarme a mi pequeña azumi

Saory: anda ve, distráete con los vecinos

Ren: sabes que es lo único bueno que mis hijas sean indomables…. Que estoy seguro que solo el chico que de verdad las quiera las domara.

Saory: anda vete, que si no te voy a golpear con algo por decir eso de mis hijas.

Aun con la cabeza llena de preocupaciones, había dejado su casa y caminaba distraído por la calle, no había logrado quitar de su cabeza la preocupación de que hubiera una posibilidad, al menos una pequeña de que sus hijas se volvieran difíciles de controlar. Una calle más adelante de su casa se encontraba la casa de los Yano.

Se había acercado a tocar el timbre y para sus sorpresas fue serena quien abrió la puerta.

Serena: ¡hola señor Ren!

Ren: hola serena, perdón la indiscreción pero ¿Qué haces aquí?

Serena: no se preocupe, aquí vivo, ahora estoy viviendo con mis tíos

Ren: ¿tus tíos? Los nuevos vecinos son tus tíos

Serena: si

Ren: y ellos están

Serena: claro están en la parte de atrás, pase por favor

La sorpresa que le producía que ellos fueran parientes le daba una mala espina, sus hijas desde hacia unos años no podían evitar estar cerca de serena, sin que se produjera una batalla contra ella.

Serena: tía te buscan

Yuriko: quien es… buenas tardes

Ren: buenas tardes, soy su vecino y he venido a darle la bienvenida

Serena: el señor Ren es el papa de las gemelas, es el papa de cere

Yuriko: así que usted es el papa de la pequeña

Brisa: de la que llamo apetecible a mi hermano

Ren: perdón pero no entiendo

Yuriko: espero que solo sean cosas de niños, pero tu hija llamo a mi hijo apetecible

Ren había querido ocultar su risa, pero sin darse cuenta había sonreído, sabia que su hija era espontanea, y a diferencia de su hermana, ocultaba su timidez siendo un poco más extrovertida. La mirada de molestia de su vecina hizo que volviera a su pose seria.

Ren: tenga por seguro que es cosa de niños

Brisa: a mi no me lo pareció, creo que sus hijas necesitan un poco mas de educación

Serena: ya sabe como son, y se portaron bastante groseras con mi prima

Yuriko: no solo eso, la manera en que su hija se expreso de mi hijo dejo mucho que desear….

Aquellas tres mujeres pudieron seguir quejándose de aquellas gemelas, y lograr que el enojo de Ren no solo volviera a aparecer si no que incrementara, pero fue Akira que al es escuchar lo que decían intercedió.

Akira: ¿dejo mucho que desear? mi hijo no es un galán y el hecho de que una de sus pequeñas se fijaran en el da un poco de esperanza a que mi legado siga

Yuriko: Akira

Akira: mucho gusto soy Akira Yano, padre de esta hija insensata, esposo de la señora que no aprecia que una mujer viva se fije en su hijo y tío de la señorita que debe aprender a no hablar mal de nadie. Y este es mi hijo

Motoharu: hola

Akira miraba severo a las tres mujeres que se encontraban de frente a el y que ahora Ren daba la espalda, pero al escuchar el saludo de su hijo se volteo a el y propino un zape en su cabeza.

Akira: saluda bien, que te he educado mal

Ren: descuida tengo dos varones y se como se comportan, así que tu eres el que pretende robarme a cere, ¿vas a correr el riesgo?

Akira: ¿riesgo? También tú desprestigiaras a tus hijas

Ren: no, no me refiero a mis hijas, me refiero a los dos hijos que tengo, son posesivos y celos con sus hermanas

Akira: vaya eso debe ser muy relajante para ti, yo debo preocuparme por cada orangután que se le acerca a brisa, motoharu pareciera que le da igual su hermana

Ren: si, no lo es, créemelo no es relajante, tengo 4 hermosas niñas, dos varones, 12 dolores de cabeza

Akira: una familia grande

Ren: familia que hoy los invita a cenar, para darle la bienvenida al barrio y para limar asperezas

Akira: ahí estaremos

Ren: a las 8 y si sobrevivimos en la noche podríamos ir después a jugar golf o beisbol

Akira: entonces llevare mi traje de gotcha hoy a la cena

Ren: es buena idea. Con permiso damas, hasta luego y suerte pequeño, nos vemos en la noche a… ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Así Akira, mmm ve con mucha paciencia tengo una pequeña hija que tiene por manía poner diminutivos. Yo soy en y eso que mi nombre es pequeño… hasta en la noche.

Se había despedido el visitante, y Akira y Yuriko se miraban sumamente molesto el uno al otro, cada aptitud había dejado mucho que desear. Pero fue el, el primero en dar a conocer su enojo.

Akira: creo que siempre les he dicho que no deben juzgar a nadie sin conocerlo

Yuriko: como puedes decirnos y hablarnos como lo hiciste frente a un extraño

Akira: brisa a tu recamara, serena a la tuya, hijo…

Motoharu: ala mía de acuerdo…. Vámonos niñas

Yuriko: que pasa contigo

Akira: lleva dos días aquí tu sobrina y estas actuando como ella, se supone que la trajimos a vivir con nosotros para corregir su comportamiento egoísta, no para que nos pusiéramos a comportarnos como ella, cuantas veces no escuche de ti, no hay que juzgar a nadie sin antes conocerlo, por que tus mejores amigos suelen ser esas personas, no pero tu ya hiciste un juicio de esas niñas, de esa familia solo por lo que te ha dicho tu sobrina

Yuriko: Akira

Akira: si esto sigue así, serena volverá a vivir con Ikuko y kenji, iré ha hablar con brisa y con ella.

Casa tsuruga kido

Ren: cere, cere, cere, baja inmediatamente

-perdón señor pero sus hijas están en la cocina-

Ren: que están asiendo

-están preparando un pastel-

Ren: por dios, dime que hay personal par que limpien después de eso

-yo lo hare-

Ren: dime que aria sin ti. Gracias li

Li: es un gusto, son como mi familia

Ren: serias como mi mama

Li: si

Ren: entonces perdona por hacerte limpiar los desastres de tus nietas.

Ren y li se había dirigido a la cocina, mientras miraban a Saory cubierta de harina en la puerta, su esposa se veía adorable, parecía una niña la risa ya no podía con ella, la estaba doblando, así que se dirigió a abrazarla, aquella escena lo enternecía, pero al mirar la cocina y a sus tres hijas aventándose la harina, el terror y enojo se hizo presente.

Lis y azumi, se había puesto detrás de la barra de donde se cortaban las verduras, Aome y cere se encontraban del otro lado, aventándose harina la una contra la otra, todas se encontraban totalmente blancas, azumi divertida por ver como se veían, dejo de tirar un poco para poder reírse mas.

Lis: azu, apúrate anda no me dejes sola

Aome por su parte también había dejado de lanzar su harina y se había dirigido al fregadero

Aome: lo siento chicas pero yo ganare

Abrió la llave flexible con que lavaban los trastes y empezó a mojarlas a las tres, haciendo que la harina se volviera un poco pegostiosa. La risa de las cuatro resonaban en la cocina hasta que el grito de Ren, las paralizo e incluso asusto un poco a Saory.

Ren: por favor, que es lo que les pasa como es posible que no se puedan comportar un momento, quien empezó esto

El silencio que hubo, le mostros que como era de costumbre sus hijos no se echarían de cabeza.

Ren: así que nadie fue, están castigas las 4, Aome dos días sin ir a el club a nadar, lis dos días sin salir a ninguna parte, azumi estarás una semana sin recibir ni enviar ninguna carta a zafiro, cere… estarás castiga una semana igual que lis, sin salir y sin hablar con nadie que no sean tu mama y yo, Saory sube a cambiarte….

La mirada de azumi se había cristalizado, podía alegar aquel castigo y arriesgarse a que fuera peor, fue la rubia quien hablo

Lis: no es la primera vez que pasa y jamás no has castigado papa

Aome: eres irracional y bastante injusto

Ren: injusto, injusto hoy tendremos una cena, la pobre de li, no solo tendrá que preparar la cena si no que tendrá que limpiar esto y dudo que ustedes la vayan ayudar por que tardaran horas en quitarse todo eso…

Cere: fui yo la que empezó… yo ayudare a limpiar todo esto… y ayudare a hacer la cena, por favor, retírale los castigos a mis hermanas

Ren: dejaran que su hermana se eche la culpa sola

Azumi: no

Cere: si, por que así fue

Ren: le doy dos minutos para que hablen entre ustedes, Saory ven por favor, li ve descansa un poco que tendrás mucho quehacer

Li: claro señor

Ren: claro hijo

Li: claro hijo…señor

Saory: -la risa aun no se iba de su rostro- que pasa mi amor, señor, jajaja, esa li jamás entenderá que es parte de la familia

Ren: así como tú nunca entenderá que no debes participar en las locuras de nuestras hijas, así me dan ganas de comerte}

Saory: pues quédate con las ganas, y eso pasa por castigar a mis niñas

Saory acariciaba su mejilla mientras le hablaba sensualmente y al término se encamino despacio, hasta que sintió la mano de su esposo en una de sus pompas, le miro y le sonrió dejándolo ahí solo, subiría y se encerraría en el baño en forma de desquite para su esposo.

En la cocina…

Aome: no esta bien que solo castiguen a cere

Lis: yo digo que no esta bien que nos castiguen

Cere: si pero yo no pierdo nada, ustedes si, lis si no sales no veras a seiya en las practicas de básquet, Aome te encanta nadar, y miren azumi, sin zafiro enserio sin zafiro

Azumi: pero tu sola una semana

Cere: mmm, en cierta forma nos conviene, -guiñándole un ojo a su hermana- así no te quedas sin zafiro, tu sin seiya y Aome sin la oportunidad de conocer a un chico en el club.

Azumi: de acuerdo, pero solo si me dejas desquitarme de el vecino hoy

Aome: del apetecible

Lis: los primos de serena

Cere: de acuerdo se harán cargo de ellos esta noche, cuenten conmigo…

Lis: las que podemos salir haremos las compras y preparativos

Azumi: y como cere estará siempre vigilada será la mejor opción para la venganza

Aome: hagamos que al vecinito también lo castiguen

Cere: estamos pensando todas en lo mismo

-si se les ocurre darle algún purgante en la comida o en la bebida, inmediatamente las miraran a ustedes-

Azumi: el vago llego

Aome_ pero tiene razón, mejor vayámonos a bañar

Lis: vayámonos

Cere: adelántense yo limpiare un poco antes de bañarme

Darien se quedo recargado en e el marco de la puerta viendo como Aome y lis se encaminaban a su cuarto, pero al ver a azumi la llamo.

Darien: achu, ven por favor

Azu: me llamo azumi, vago

Darien: y yo Darien no vago, así que achu, quieres ayuda para darle sus merecido al vecinito que desprecio la propuesta de nuestra pequeña hermanita, y de la hermanita celosa

Azumi: Aome, lis y yo estamos en ello

Darien: yo puedo distraer a Tamahome, pero ustedes deben conseguir esto –el pelinegro le entrego una hojita de papel- y luego les diré lo que haremos

Azumi: vago, esto es seguro

Darien: si


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

Casa kou- Ricardy

Hacia ya diez minutos que Jana llevaba en el teléfono, lo que aprovecho seiya para entrar a su casa sin ser visto, y tal vez lo hubiera logrado si no hubiera sido por Michiru que al verlo, recordó que por el estaba castigada.

Michiru: a donde crees que vas ¡HERMANITO!

Seiya: shhh por favor Michiru, ayúdame a entrar y te prometo que hago lo que quieras

Michiru: lo que yo quiera

Seiya: si

Michiru: mama lleva rato hablando con la señora kido, así que supongo que iremos a cenar con ellos, quiero que me ayudes, quiero saber si a cere le intereso de verdad motoharu. Y quiero que me ayudes a hacerla novia de Taiki

Seiya: eso será muy fácil

Michiru: de acuerdo, enciérrate en tu cuarto, mama no te ha buscado ahí

Seiya: te debo una hermanita

Michiru: pues espero que me la pagues hoy

La conversación de los hermanos había sido escuchado por la menor de ellos, Lu era una niña que a pesar de ser muy inteligente y seria, sabia como sacar provecho de las travesuras de sus hermanos, a pesar de que solían ser cómplices en todo, no desaprovechaba la oportunidad de dejar en claro con quien no deben meterse.

Mientras Lu y Michiru negociaban lo que ella quería para que ayudara a hacerle creer a Jana que su hijo nunca había salido la casa, el timbre de esta sonó, obligando a la señora de la casa a dejar un poco el teléfono.

Jana: el timbre suena, entonces ahí nos vemos a las 8 Saory, prometo que llevare todo el arsenal de defensa de mi casa

Saory: -al otro lado de la línea- no exageres, no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que mis hijos se metieron con los tuyos

Jana: si pro que son amigos si no tu y yo estaríamos todos los días muy ocupadas, ahora te dejo adiós

Saory: adiós Jana, a las 8 nos vemos

Así las señoras se despidieron, Jana mucho mas tranquila se dirigió a abrir la puerta, la sorpresa de que se llevo la hizo sonreír, hacia mucho que no les visitaban, enfrente de ella se encontraban su cuñado y esposa, junto con sus dos hijos, Taiki y nana.

Ayumu kou un hombre de cabello negro 6 años mayor que seiya y al cual ya le comenzaban a pintar algunas canas, con sus ojos cafés, se mostraba siempre alegre y accesible ocultando la seriedad de su comportamiento, pro su lado Eita su esposa era seria ante los demás cuando no los había tratado, pero era una bromista empedernida con sus allegados, el carácter alegre y siempre amistoso, al igual que el cabello negro lo había heredado nana, su hija menor de tan solo 14 años, por su parte Taiki era serio, solía parecer enojado o de pésimo humor, pero con sus amigos se mostraba mucho mas accesible, al igual que su madre era castaño, sus ojos eran cafés claros, a veces solían parecer color miel.

Jana: vaya que alegría tenerlos aquí

Eita: lo lamento, el trabajo nos ha tenido absorbidos este año como no tienes una idea

Ayumu: la disquera no ha dejado que descansemos como queremos

Jana: bueno pero pasen, adelante, tu hermano salió a el trabajo pero llegara temprano

Ayumu: no sabes como lo envidio, ojala el hubiera querido tener la disquera y no el negocio de bienes raíces

Jana: no eso es solo para ti, a mi marido déjamelo aquí a lado de su esposa que es donde debe estar

Eita: y entonces por que el mío debe andar por todo Japón

El comentario que había echo Eita hizo que las dos mujeres sonrieran, nana inquita inspeccionaba la casa, ella al igual que sus padres había ido hacia un año por ultima vez, y su personalidad era curiosa, le gustaba detallar todo lo que había a su alrededor, miraba concentrada las fotografías de sus primos y aun sin querer miraba a seiya y quería abrazarlo.

Taiki: tía, y las chicas

Jana: deben estar en su habitación no preguntaras por seiya

Taiki: puedo apostar a que no debe estar, lo mas seguro es que este con la niña de las coletas

Ayumu: Taiki

Taiki: lo lamento con serena

Jana: supongo en la mañana tuvimos una discusión y creo que salió de la casa no me extrañaría que se estuviera quejando de que tiene una madre desconsiderada que no lo comprende con su novia

Eita: todos hicimos lo mismo

Jana: acaso tu madre no quiso a mi cuñado, yo la entendería

Ayumu: mis tiempos de roquero pasaron cuando conocí a esta hermosa mujer

Eita: lo mismo dice seiya pero puedo apostar que desearían que sus hijos siguieran sus caminos

Taiki: yo no quiero nada que ver con la música, me gustaría ser mejor un gran negociante como mi tío seiya

-y yo por el contrario deseo ser un gran artista, es mas creo que le pediré a tío Ayumu que sea su disquera la que me represente- la voz de seiya había sorprendido a todos en la sala haciendo reaccionar a nana

Nana: ¡seiya! –Al verlo se aventó a sus brazos, proporcionándole un beso en su mejilla – que alegría verte

Seiya: nana como has crecido

Taiki: es tu prima galán, pensé que estarías con la niña coala

Seiya: por que no puedes llamar a mi novia por su nombre

Jana: no empecemos una discusión por ella

La platica se hizo muy amena en cuanto Ayumu platico sobre que muy pronto la disquera lanzaría una convocatoria para encontrar a una nueva banda, el nuevo grupo sensación, seiya se emociono bastante al igual que nana, aunque les detuvieron sus esperanzas al decirles que solo les interesaba una banda y no solistas. La hora de la comida les había dado ahí platicando, así que Jana y Eita se dispusieron a hacer algo sencillo, ya que Jana los invito a acompañarlos a casa de los kido, aunque no lo expreso a nana no le había agradado la noticia, Ayumu y Eita aceptaron con gusto, aunque reservados al mirar a su hijo sonreír cuando mencionaron a las gemelas, aun no sabían de cual pero sin duda su hijo se había fijado en una de ellas.

Jana: entonces llamare a seiya para que sepa que iremos a cenar con los tsuruga

Michiru: yo puedo llamar a motoharu para que me acompañe

Jana: no es mi cena para invitarlo

Taiki: ¿Quién es motoharu?

Seiya Jr.: mi primo político

Lu: al parecer a mis hermanos les gusta quedarse con los tsukino, para provocarle un infarto a mi mama

Jana: luney

Eita: bueno la menos sabes que es con los tsukino, no como yo que me estoy comiendo las uñas con las tsuruga… -Todos habían girado su mirada a ella- ya saben, aunque Taiki le a dicho que la ve como a su hermanita cere puso sus ojitos en el…

Taiki: pero no es mi hermana, y las gemelas se han vuelto muy lindas

Seiya Jr...: eso me suena a que por fin te fijaste en una, con que no sea azumi o provocaras una guerra entre las gemelas

Michiru: pues ojala sea cere así se hacen novios

Jana: ahora por que el interés en que tú primo se interese en ella

Lu: fácil, eso tiene un nombre MOTOHARU

La mirada de Michiru hacia su hermana pequeña era de total reproche pero no se preocupo en negar lo que ella decía, solo dirigió su mirada a su primo que aun permanecía rojo, tras escuchar lo que podría provocar si se fijara en azumi.

Chiba, prefectura de Chiba Japón

Malachite se encontraba en el despacho, molesto aun consigo mismo, había provocado que su familia no tuviera nada, ni siquiera un techo donde vivir, como le explicaría a sus hijos que tendrían que dejar su vida ya hecha y todo a lo que estaban acostumbrados por un error, aunque ya lo había platicado y ellos se habían mostrado comprensibles con lo que pasaba, sabia que seria muy difícil cambiar su vida en chiba, por una vida en Komae, y mucho menos a lado de su abuela se sentía frustrado, impotente. Pero sus pensamientos de miseria fueron interrumpidos por la dulce voz de su esposa que recargada en la puerta lo miraba dulce.

Mina: no se que pienses tu, pero regresar a Komae puede ser una oportunidad para que mama me acepte

Malachite: eso no es de gran ayuda

Mina: prometo que no te pediré un cuchillo de oro para asesinarla, con uno sencillo me conformo

Malachite: no me preocupas tu mi amor, tu sonrisa, tus ojos, se que eres incondicional conmigo, me preocupan tus hijos, vegueta, Rubeus son de un carácter demasiado especial, demasiado, tu entiendes aquí ya tienen amigos, en Komae les costara mucho hacerse de nuevos, y marina, mi pequeña princesa.

Mina: temes por ellos, no te preocupes por ellos, son chicos fuertes incansables sabrán hacerse de amigos nuevos además tal vez les siente mucho mejor Komae a nuestros hijos.

Malachite: tendremos que poner en venta cuanto antes la casa

Mina: hablare con ellos para que empecemos a hacer maletas

Malachite: que haría yo sin ti mi amor

Mina: serias soltero, anda ven a comer algo, olvida este encierro

Los momentos difíciles siempre habían sido parte de su vida debido al carácter tan explosivo y celoso de sus hermanos, así que aun que sabían que no seria fácil adaptarse a su nueva vida los hermanos, comenzaban a despedirse de sus rollos cotidianos, vegueta había ido al doyo donde practicaba las artes marciales a despedirse, Rubeus por su parte había renunciado al equipo de futbol americano, marina también había dejado las clases de piano, y había aprovechado a despedirse de ikki, su novio escondido.

Ikki: así que te vas, me dejas a pesar de que me arriesgue a que tus hermanos me despellejaran

Marina: lo lamento es por culpa del trabajo de mi padre

Ikki: dime ya me perdonaste lo del cine

Marina: claro que si, lo que no puedo perdonarte es que por tu culpa tuve que soportar a mis orangutanes

Ikki: estar contigo era emocionante, aunque siempre pensé que también seria doloroso

-y no te equivocaste-

El cuerpo de marina se estremeció, no podía equivocarse era la voz de Rubeus, no debía voltear para verlos y saber que era su hermano mayor, le conocía el timbre de su voz perfectamente.

Marian: que haces aquí

Rubeus: vegueta ya viene

Ikki: así que estarán los dos

Rubeus: espero que seas lo suficientemente valiente para esto, como lo has sido para salir a escondidas con mi hermana

-así que este insecto es el desgraciado que ha puesto sus sucios ojos en mi mujer, maldita rata-

Marina: no se atrevan a ponerle una mano encima, vegueta, Rubeus

Vegueta: un piedra, papel o tijeras a ver quien la carga

Ikki: ¿quien la carga?

Rubeus: no te metas que no te interesa

El juego de las manos fue ganado por Rubeus, así que seria el quien cargaría a marina, y vegueta le dejaría claro a ikki sobre lo que era tenerlo de cuñado

Vegueta: me divertiré peleando con este insecto antes de irnos

Rubeus: ahora si vámonos

Tomo de la cintura a marina y como si no pesara nada la cargo como costal, despidiéndose con un "es todo tuyo" dejo a vegueta con ikki, para que tuvieran una conversación muy cordial, mientras marina le golpeaba la espalda, Rubeus solo la ignoraba, siendo vistos por toda la escuela de música, muchos murmuraban lo que le podía pasar al chico con el que habían sorprendido a la señorita Crimson.

Rubeus había llevado a su hermana hasta el auto que compartían entre vegueta y el, se sentó junto a marina, obligándola a quedarse dentro del auto en el asiento de atrás.

Rubeus: no creo que Gita tarde mucho con el perdedor de tu ex novio

Marina: ex

Rubeus: no sabemos si nos vamos a mudar a Komae, pero te apuesto a que este no te vuelve a buscar

Después de un rato breve llego vegueta sacudiendo sus manos, el director de la escuela de música lo guiaba a las afueras, era reprendido, y aun así mantenía su sonrisa, no dijo nada subió al auto y lo encendió arrancando.

Marina: son unos inútiles, solo sirven para provocarme traumas existenciales, si un día me voy dela casa será toda su culpa

Vegueta: si un día pasa algo así, te lazaremos como a los toros, como lo hacen en otros países, te amarraremos a una cama y te tendré vestida como la abuela para que jamás quieras salir

Rubeus: conociéndola si le dejas algo para vestirse es capaz de salir así, no le importara pasar una pena, con tal de escaparse con el inútil ese

Vegueta: creo que al insecto ese le quedo claro que en la familia Crimson no tiene lugar

Rubeus: aun me pregunto por que siempre te toca lo divertido y a mi lo difícil

Marina_: si solo me cargaste

Vegueta: a eso se refiere

Marina pensaba objetar aludiendo que eso no era difícil, pero conociendo a sus hermanos ellos solo aprovecharían eso para seguir molestándola, debía ser un poco mas inteligente que ellos, debía pensar que es lo que mas le molestaba a eso dos hombres y sin duda había recordado algo, si algo le molestaba a aquellos dos era que se metieran con su hombría.

Marina: claro que ven que yo soy difícil por que son tan débiles que una mujer les gana

Rubeus: si agua

Marina: ¿agua?

Vegueta: si marina, yo mas bien creo que marina debe salir con otra niña, esta perdiendo su toque de femineidad

Marina: eso es lo que crees

La pequeña pelinegra llevaba puesto una blusa de tirantes pero encima d ella un torera que le cubría los hombros y los pechos, pero al escuchar a su hermano se despojo de esta y se soltó su cabello que llevaba en una cola alta, lo esponjo un poco con sus manos y saco de su bolsa un brillo que coloco en los labios, al terminar miro a vegueta

Rubeus: dudo que eso lo haga cambiar lo que dijo

Vegueta: yo me puedo poner brillo y no me hace mujer

Marina: párate aquí y veras como soy mas femenina que los risos que tienes ahí abajo

Vegueta: como sabes que los tengo risos

Rubeus: es que ya se comporta como nosotros, creo que ya no tenemos una hermanita sino un hermanito

Marina: que te pares Gita

Vegueta al escuchar a su hermana se detuvo, marina salió del auto y caminando un poco mas seductora se detuvo ante un grupo de chicos que esperaban un bus, les sonrió y saludo cortésmente, sin esperarse a ver que mas podía pasar Rubeus salió del auto de un solo movimiento, al igual que vegueta que en cuanto alcanzo a su hermano recibió de parte de este un golpe en la cabeza, llegando a empujar a todos los que ya rodeaban a su hermana, fue vegueta el que la trajo asía el y simulo besarla en los labios, sin tocarla y muy junto a ella le susurro –vuelve a hacer esto y terminaran todos en un hospital y un en un convento- ignoro a todos los que los miraba mientras Rubeus golpeaba a uno que se había atrevido a lanzar un piropo a su hermana. Tomando su rumbo de nuevo asía su casa, se enfrascaron en una nueva discusión.

Adachi, prefectura de Tokio

Setsuna ya terminaba de limpiar todo la casa, la familia aun no llegaba y había decidido esperarlos, le conmovía lo mucho que los hijos de los Black cuidaban a su madre, y aunque no soportaba la idea de estar en aquella casa con Daika, prefería no dejar a amida con ella, todos los días terminaba su trabajo en las noches para poder tener una mañana fácil, y así dirigirse por la tarde a verla, no le gustaba dejar mucho tiempo sola a amida con Daika, no sabia que debía pensar la llamada que había recibido de Solange la había dejado pensando en lo que zafiro y diamante le habían pedido, si la señora tsuruga tenia algo que ver con que su amiga decidiera que era hora de hacerse cargo de los hijos de su fallecido hermano, no seria tan fácil hacer reaccionar a Solange, tal vez si ella ayudaba a zafiro a estar con azumi en vez de ayudar, podría perjudicar a los tsuruga, debía platicar con aquel pequeño, si aquel pequeño por que aunque el tuviera 16 años ella lo veía como un niño.

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando la risa de Nanally llego a sus oídos, era algo hermoso, aquella niña tan solo tenia 15 años y un par de meses atrás la había conocido, lloraba todo el tiempo, la ruptura de forma tan repentina y cruel con su novio le había afectado mucho mas que el saber que estaría encerrado toda la semana en un internado para señoritas, el escucharla reír ante las ocurrencias de zafiro, y las maldades de diamantes le agradaba mucho. Se levanto de la mesa de la cocina y se dirigió a la puerta para darle la bienvenida.

Setsuna: bienvenidos, que bueno que vengas tan alegre con tan hermosos hijos

Amida: y acaso mi marido no también es hermosos

Setsuna: bueno Teruki no es de mi agrado, simplemente no es mi tipo pero si te dio una niña tan hermosa debe tener algo bueno

Teruki: a veces me pregunto por que estas aquí, si me tratas tan mal

Aquella frase había sido tan dramatizada que la risa que nally había contenido se dejo escuchar estrepitosamente, zafiro al ver aquello también no pudo contener su risa, amida había mirado a sus hijos y dejándose llevar por sus risas ella también comenzó a reír, pero el cansancio del paseo y un poco de la enfermedad, amida sintió un mareo y dejo de ver lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

El desmayo de su madre hizo que diamante la sostuviera entre sus brazos y se aferrara a ella, sentía que la vida de la persona que mas amaba se le escapaba si la soltaba, fue Teruki quien intentaba sepáralo de ella para subirla a su cama, los gritos de furia y desesperación de zafiro para Daika fueron seguidos por unos de misma intensidad de nally, al llegar a la puerta Teruki tenia a amida en sus brazos ya setsuna había logrado retirar a diamante de lado de su madre, Daika se había imaginado que algo así había pasado, pero no llevaba la medicina, se acerco y aunque fingió preocupación Teruki la miro severo y se dirigió a su recamara, suplicándole a setsuna llamara al doctor.

Nally: zafiro que le paso a mama

Zafiro: fue tanto ejercicio, te lo puedo asegurar, ve con diamante que parece que esta muy mal

El dolor en el pecho de zafiro de solo pensar que podría perder a su madre no pudo contenerse, al escuchar que el doctor venia, miro a setsuna y la voz se le quebró al pedirle el teléfono, no solía llamar mucho a azumi, debido a que el colegio militar donde pasaba la mayoría del tiempo no lo permitía y cuando se encontraba en casa el tiempo se lo daba a su madre, pero en esos momentos necesitaba escuchar la dulce voz de ella, necesitaba que alguien lo centrara en otro mundo, por que el dolor que en el pecho se le clavaba empezaba a mostrarse en sus ojos, haciendo un poco difícil marcar el numero de la casa de los tsuruga.

El teléfono sonó en cuatro ocasiones cuando el pensó que tal vez no contestaría nadie, una voz se escucho.

-casa tsuruga kido, halo-

Zafiro: podría comunicarme con azumi por favor

-con azumi quien habla-

Zafiro: soy zafiro

-cuñado, soy Aome mi hermana esta bañándose, deja le llamo, azumi tienes teléfono es zafiro-

El grito de Aome se había escuchado muy despacio así que ambos pensaron que tal vez azumi no bajaría rápido, pero en cuanto Aome había preguntado como estaba, azumi ya le estaba quitando el teléfono de la mano.

Azumi: -al otro lado de la línea- zafiro, de verdad eres tu

Zafiro: mi dulce ninfa pensé que tardarías en contestar

Azumi: no te preocupes, es que me da alegría poder escucharte –aun esta en bata y tiene jabón en el cabello (la voz de Aome se colaba en el teléfono)- no le hagas caso a la loca que se escucha

Zafiro: si estas ocupada puedo llamar…

Azumi: ni se te ocurra

Zafiro: este bien, quiero darte una mala noticia

Azumi: ha pasado algo con tu mama, alguno de tus hermanos, o es que ya te conseguiste una novia nueva

Zafiro: no quiero una novia nueva, la que tengo me gusta, con la que tengo es con la que sueño todos lo días, con la que deseo tener una vida juntos

Azumi: zafiro

Zafiro: no podre ir a tu cumpleaños, mi madre esta delicada y deseo permanecer con ella

Azumi. Si tú no estas yo no festejare, pero entiendo lo que me dices –su voz comenzaba a quebrarse- entiendo eso y siento mucho que tu mama este mal

Zafiro: hable para que me alegraras tú, no para entristecerte yo

Azumi: quieres una manera muy fácil para que los dos estemos felices

Zafiro: dímela

Azumi: veámonos hoy en nuestros sueños, y hagamos lo que haremos cuando nos casemos

Zafiro: ¿el amor?

Azumi: yo hablaba de ser felices, pero esa no es mala idea

La manera en como aquella niña, o mas bien aquella mujer que le tenia enamorado había conseguido que sonriera en un momento tan delicado hizo que la confianza en que todo estaría bien volvió a el, el dolor en el pecho había disminuido mucho y el deseaba que ella sonriera mas.

Zafiro: pero sabes que seria mejor si estuvieras aquí conmigo para soñar despiertos

Azumi: es culpa de los adultos

Zafiro: prometamos que jamás les haremos algo así a nuestros 15 hijos

Azumi: ¿Qué? ¿Acaso quieres tener un equipo de futbol?

Zafiro: pensaba mas en un equipo completo de gimnastas hermosas

Azumi: claro como tú no los tendrás, bueno dice mi mama que uno goza el hacerlos pero sufre al tenerlos

Zafiro: también los yernos gozamos con las hijas que hacen

Azumi: extraño esto

Zafiro: yo también

La conversación siguió mientras azumi le platicaba sobre las bromas que tenían preparadas para darle la bienvenida a los nuevos vecinos zafiro contaba lo aburrida que era la escuela, lo mucho que deseaba que su gemela consiguiera novia, y que ella estuviera con el.


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO 10

Capitulo 11

Komae prefectura de Tokio

La cena estaba lista, en la casa de los tsuruga-kido, li y cere se habían esmerado en tener la cena terminada, a última hora tuvieron que hacer mucha mas comida por los invitados inesperados, Ren se había mantenido en el castigo para la gemela.

Li: deja que yo termine de hacer la cena, si no te vayas ahora, no podrás recibir a ese vecino tuyo, o al joven Taiki

Cere: abue li no me interesa el vecino, pero estas segura que vendrá Taiki

Li: si algo escuche

Cere: terminare el pastel y me iré

Li: anda vete

Cere había salido huyendo literalmente de la cocina, se bañaría lo mas rápido que pudiera debía regresar a poner el toque final a el pastel, Darien se lo había dado una hora antes, cuando se había ido al baño. Mientras en el cuarto de Tamahome se encontraban todos reunidos

Una hora antes

El bullicio de la limpieza en la cocina entre li y cere se escucha incluso en el tercer piso, donde se iba dando una reunión que a desacuerdo de solo uno se planeaba como vengarse de la familia vecina, incluyendo sin duda alguna a serena, aun que esa parte fue la que mas debatió Darien.

Darien: se supone que solo seria para el pesado del vecino

Tamahome: yo creo que no deberían meterse con ellos, ya las castigaron, no le es suficiente

Azumi: estas intentando quedar bien con los vecinos y no a tus hermanas

Darien: yo estoy de acuerdo en el que el vecino se lo merece y que sin duda alguna la vecina también, pero serena esta vez no se ha metido

Liss: eso no lo sabemos así que yo creo que a ella por igual le toca

La lengua de Darien se asomo de su boca y haciendo pucheros se los enseñaba a liss, que solo mirando lo que había a su alrededor tomo unas pinzas pequeñas de electricidad y tomo la lengua de su hermano apretándola, la risa de azumi y Aome no se hicieron esperar, siendo Tamahome quien intentara hacer que liss soltara a Darien.

Tamahome: de acuerdo, si lo sueltas les ayudare, estaba guardando esto, para el niñito roba hermanas de zafiro, pero pueden usarlo para serena

Azumi: como que para mi zafiro

Azumi se había adelantado por pasos gigantes hacia su hermano que conociendo a la gemela mayor logro esquivarla y meterse en su armario para poder razonar con ella desde un lugar seguro

Tamahome: es algo muy sencillo, estoy seguro que vendrá el día de tu cumpleaños así que se me ocurrió que para que nunca olvide que si se le ocurre hacerte llorar tienes a un hermano que te defenderá, podría hacerle una broma

Azumi: si lo haces algún día vas a despertar todo depilado y desnudo a media calle

Aome: ahorremos todas nuestras ideas para lo noche de hoy

-corre, corre, quiten todo de mi alcance que mancho las alfombras y mama me pondrá mis pompas rojas, quitensssssssssssse, ahí vaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- los gritos de cere se escuchaban cerca y al asomarse todos por la puerta la vieron correr hacia su cuarto y detrás de ella a una Saory casi roja de la falta de aire, significaba que también la estaba correteando, todos la miraron y al ver su mirada coincidir con la de ellos, prefirieron entrar de nuevo a su escondite

Liss: mama se dará cuenta si no pensamos en algo rápido

Aome: tranquila, nuestros hermanos nos están preguntando por que cere esta castigada

Azumi: y porque estábamos llenas de harina

Darien: y claro las queremos matar pro que estoy seguro que se acabaron la harina y no podre desayunar pancito el día de mañana

Tamahome: en serio Darien, crece que es eso de pancito

Liss: como es que tuviste novia, y que Brenda babea por ti

Azumi_ por que deben estar totalmente ciegas

Darien: que les pasa, si soy todo un papacito apetecible digiera cere

Azumi: mi gemela jamás diría eso para ti, si acaso para el cobarde de closet, pero no para ti

-en eso estoy de acuerdo, pero claro que eres todo un caballerito hermoso hijo-

Liss: ahora entiendo por que tu autoestima tan alta mama te miente

Saory: señorita

Aome: eso no este bien mama, no debes mentir

Saory: no me hagan enojar o cumpliré el castigo de su padre

Azumi: lo estas cumpliendo

Saory: creo que no es justo son 5 contra una, así queme iré a ver a esa pequeña para que se bañe ya solo falta el pastel de chocolate y el budín para terminar

Darien: yo iré… le diré que ya puede bañarse

Saory: gracias hijo

Saory se había ido de la recamara de su hijo así que se encontraban todos juntos sabia que conociendo a sus hijos eso no significaba nada bueno, estaban planeando algo malo, era de seguro la forma de vengarse de los vecinos, pero al menos eso la tranquilizaba ninguna de sus hijas permitiría que se metieran con el niño que le gustara, así que podía estar tranquila, cere no se había fijado en el vecino, pro prepararía de una vez el botiquín.

Ya con su mama lejos Darien dejo a los demás preparando todo y distribuyéndose la manera en como se harían las bromas, y se dirigió al cuarto de su hermana para ultimar las bromas.

Darien: se puede pasar, pequeño tormento solterón

Cere: claro que no insensible rompecorazones, el polo norte no esta aquí si buscas tu casa pingüino desfigurado

Darien: aun así voy a pasar señorita nunca tendré novio

Cere: que quieres Darien

Darien: tranquila se que Taiki te hará caso, aunque me cueste decírtelo eres bonita, pero por favor si se hacen novios no te lo robes todo el día es bueno en el basquetbol, por que el si creció a lo tonto

Cere: a eso viniste

Darien: no quiero saber que postre es seguro para la hora de la cena

Cere: para ni ninguno

Darien: y para los invitados

Cere: solo no toque el pastel y el budín

Darien: toma –entregándole un sobre blanco- es para tu broma, tu desquite que el vecino ese que le dijo a papa lo que le dijiste

Cere: es seguro

Darien: bastante

Cere: lo hare, gracias vago

Darien: de nada cere.

El momento de la cena había llegado, todos en la casa de los tsuruga se habían arreglado y acomodado la mesa en el patio para que, la cena se hiciera bajo el cielo que se prestaba para estar estrellado como pocos días, todos habían preparado sus correspondientes trabajos para las bromas, solo falta que llegaran los invitados. El timbre sonó a las 8:15 eran los kou que habían llegado.

Saory: bienvenidos, Jana, seiya que gusto verlos

Jana: y donde esta tu marido, no me digas controlando a esos pequeños hijos tuyos

Seiya P: amor por favor deja a Saory

Saory: déjala seiya, ya empezara a pagar sus comentarios con sus hijos, y como estas Jr., no me digas aun sigues sacándole canas a tu madre verdad

La risa del comentario de Saory hizo que se dieran cuenta que no venían solos, y al percatarse de ellos sonriente saludo Saory

Saory: Eita, Ayumu que gusto que hayan venido, nana que linda te has puesto, Taiki… díganme que lo mantendrán lejos de mis hijas o Ren hará algo con su hijo

Seiya Jr.: no se preocupe, creo que mi primo ya tiene bien pensado que no debe acercarse a ninguna de sus hijas o provocara una guerra total

Al terminar de entrar ellos y saludarse entre los amigos, los hijos de ellos se colocaron todos en una esquina del jardín a platicar todos.

Azumi: hola nana, seiya donde dejaste a tu novia

Aome: de seguro la devolvió al zoológico pro que se canso de ella

Seiya: por que insisten en meterse con ella

Michiru: mejor cambiemos de tema o terminaremos peleando de nuevo, como siempre que hablamos de serena

Tamahome: si mejor hablemos de lo magnifico que le ha ido a Haruka

Darien: no, creo que mejor no hablemos de Haruka

Taiki: si lo mejor es que nos digan a que se debe esta cena

Liss: a que queremos hacerlas pases con los tsukino que acaban de llegar

Taiki: con la familia de la cacatúa, digo de serena

Seiya: Taiki, tu también

Michiru: por lo sucedido con motoharu y cere

Aome: estas interesada en el tema

Azumi: te gusta el vecino

Michiru: si, y esperaba que este verano me pidiera ser su novia

Cere: quien seria tu novio

Taiki: hola pequeña…

Azumi: el vecino apetecible

Cere: que?

Azumi: que la paleta se convirtió en helado (parece que le gusta Michiru)

Cere: como es posible, acaso el helado esta derretido, o es que lo habían ya preparado (como es que quieran ser novios que ya se conocían)

Tamahome: no hablen así que no les entendemos

Cere: de acuerdo

Taiki: cere ignoraste mi saludo

Cere: ha, hola tai, hola nana, seiya y Michiru

Azumi: por que no vamos adentro 50%

Aome: yo necesito de algo de haya….

Liss: nana, Michiru pro que no vamos por algo para tomar

Así en grupos de tres se alejaron las chicas para dejar a solas a los hombres

Taiki: de cuando acá cere no me saluda tan cariñosamente

Tamahome: tal vez mi hermanita se canso de eso, bueno de ti

Seiya: te alegra

Taiki: si un poco

Seiya: entonces mis sospechas son de verdad, la que te gusta es azumi

Taiki: cállate

Darien: te gusta azumi

Tamahome: mantente 100000000000 de kilómetros lejos de ella, o te partiré la cara

Taiki: y si fuera cere la que me gustara reaccionarían así

Darien: es diferente, cere… bueno… tu le gustas… azumi te odia

Taiki: tal vez por eso me gusta

Tamahome: no me importa tu te alejas de mi hermana, no voy a dejar que mis hermanas se peleen por un mequetrefe como tu

Taiki: por un que…

Los ánimos se habían calentado entre los dos chicos pero el sonido del timbre los detuvo, la voz de serena, puso a todos en alerta, ahora Tamahome, se encontraba preocupado de cómo tomaría su hermana que el chico que le gustaba desde niña se hubiera fijado en otra y esa otra fuera su gemela, que pasaría esa noche, tal vez seria bueno que al cere le gustara el vecino, pero al vecino le gustaba Michiru, esa casa seria el caos si algo así le pasara a cere…. Y a eso se le sumaba las bromas de esa noche….


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

Habian comenzado las presentaciones como debían ser, la llegada de los yano había llamado la atención de todos, Saory era la que se encargada de dar la bienvenida a todos, pero al verlos llegar a lado de la pequeña serena no pudo reaccionar, fue Ren quien se acerco a ellos, saludando amablemente.

Ren: bienvendios a su casa, pasen Akira que bueno que si hayan venido

Akira: no podía faltar, además quiero conocer a esas hijas tuyas

Ren: adelante, -chiflando en forma llamativa- familia vengan

Saory: no somos animales orangután, para que nos llames de esa manera

Tamahome: lo extraño es que hemos respondido

Aome: yo no respondí, yo solo segui a mama, si alguien tiene la culpa es ella

Los demás se colocaron a lado de su madre y haciendo compañía a los dos ya llegados, la manera en lo que hicieron revoltosamente llamo la atención de todos, pero al intercambiar miradas entre ellos decidieron formarse de otra manera.

Ren: parece que ya terminaron, bueno los presento ellos son mi adorada familia, esta sensual mujer y mejor que mires a otro lado que no sea ni sus ojos ni sus encantos, ella es mi esposa Saory kido de tsuruga, este hombrecito es mi hijo mayor, Tamahome es el orgullo de esta casa, este otro es mi primogenito y bueno es… Darien, estas dos pequeñas gemelas son mi… son mis… angelitos, si eso mis angelitos, la de cabello mas claro es cere y la otra es azumi, esta linda niña es mi hija pequeña, es muy intelectual, pero fríamente calculadora, y esta es la ultima de mis hijas liss, ellas simplemente es única.

Akira: vaya una gran familia

Liss: usted es familia de la colitas rubias

Akira: de quien

Aome: se refiere a serena

Ren: niñas no empiezen por favor

Akira: así es ahora los presentare yo, ella es mi esposa Yuriko, el es mi único hijo varón motoharu y ella es mi hija brisa, la joya mas invaluable que tengo, y mi sobrina serena

Yuriko: y no entiendo eso de colitas rubias

Darien: te ves muy bien sin ellas

Cere: Darien….. Acaso estas haciendo mas meritos para un payaso nuevo

Darien: mira señorita gatos no me amenaces

Saory: basta, pasen por favor a ya se encuentran nuestros demás invitados, los presentare, los niños pueden irse con os demás mientras hacemos las presentaciones.

Los adultos siguieron a la dueña de l casa, dejando a los adolecentes aun parados sin moverse, si no hubiera sido por que seiya llego a lado de su novia, para saludar nadie se hubiera movido de ahí.

Seiya: serena que bueno que hayas llegado

Serena: mis tíos me trajeron

Azumi: claro si no, no te hubieras atrevido a venir tan desfachatadamente

Serena: es que acaso ustedes nunca dejaran de ser tan lindas

Cere: _ no a caso tu ya dejaste de ser una roba novios

Michiru: cambiemos de tema

Aome: si que les parece si nuestro tema es Haruka

Lis: de nuevo

Taiki: t al vez es que quieren saber como le ha ido a Haruka con su nuevo novio, bueno ni tan nuevo cuento llevara con el

Cere: tres años, con ese bomboncito de novio

Azumi: claro para que quería Haruka a seiya si tiene a ese hermoso niño

Seiya: es en serio

Serena: seiya

Seiya: solo quiero saber como esta ella

Darien: fue tu novia a los doce ahora tienes 16 que te importa

Serena: eso es cierto

Azumi: tal vez es que se esta dando cuenta que debió ser su novia desde entonces hasta ahora

Cere: hasta que serena se lo robo

Brisa: basta no voy a dejar que vuelvan a meterse con mi prima, es increíble que no puedas ni siquiera dejar de insultar cuando…

Taiki: nadie la esta insultando solo hablábamos de lo que había pasado hace cuatro años, en la salida de la primaria

Motoharu: como sea, no esta bien que se metan tanto con ella

Cere: acaso alguien pidió tu opinión

Motoharu: -acercándose a ella- me gusto mas como me hablaste cuando nos conocimos

La mirada de cere se sonrojo, tal vez por la cercanía del chico a ella o por la manera en que su voz le pareció tan dulce y seductora, pero al mirar lo que pasaba con su hermana, Darien reacciono interponiéndose entre ellos.

Darien: si valoras la cara de muñeco desfigurado que tienes aléjate de mi hermana

Motoharu: y si no que

Darien: entonces

Aome: vamos dejemos los temas que nos hagan tener diferencias

Liss: si mejor, que…

Nana: nos presentamos, yo soy nana, la hermana de Taiki y prima de seiya y Michiru

Motoharu: yo soy motoharu

Lu: un poco notoria mi prima verdad

Lis_ creo que aquí va a ver una buena carrera entre tu hermana y ella

Lu: tienes toda la razón, pero creo que ganara sin duda otra persona

Lis: así suele pasar

Aome_ que secretean ustedes

Lu: estamos viendo quien ganara una cosita

La poca tensión que había permanecido en los adolecentes mayores, había desaparecido al ver a las tres más pequeñas secretearse en círculo, como si estuvieran planeando la siguiente jugada.

Tamahome: tengo chicles, alguien quiere uno

Cere: que? chicles en serio

Brisa: yo puedo tomar uno

Tamahome: claro son de fresa

Serena: y yo

Tamahome: por eso los he ofrecido

Solo las dos chicas fueron las que tomaron el chicle ofrecido, la mirada de brisa fue un poco extraña al morder el chicle, los adultos habían ingresado a la casa dejando a los chicos en el jardín, pero la cara de brisa al sentir el sabor y la sensación en el chicle fue escupirlo, toda su boca se encontraba roja y un grito escapo de ella, el grito y la reacción que habían sido primero tranquilas se convirtieron en gritos y ademanes mas rápidos y alterados, los manoteos y la palidez asomaron a su rostro, todos la miraban llenos de risas en sus bocas, era azumi la que la miraba con un claro "hake mate", los adultos comenzaban a míralos, pero Taiki abrazo a la chica antes de que gritara mucho mas fuerte, y le tapo la boca.

Taiki: por favor no grites

Azumi: pero que rayos tienes en la boca

Motoharu: brisa estas bien

Serena: fueron ustedes verdad

Cere_ tienes como probarlo

Brisa: -mordió la palma de Taiki para que la dejara hablar- que rayos me diste en ese chicle, era san…gre… dentro de un chicle, que asco…. Sangre

No podía dejar de escupir y las ganas de vomitar se hicieron presentes, sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas

Azumi: dicen que la venganza es algo que se come frio

Motoharu: ustedes se metieron con mi hermana

Cere: estamos a mano

Las gemelas se retiraron de ahí dejando a todos observando como aun de la boca de brisa salía la sangre que ella deseaba quitar, a un Taiki aun sobándose la palma de su mano, a Yano dándole agua a su hermana, a un seiya tranquilizado a su novia, y nana tratando de auxiliar a Yano, mientras Michiru luchaba por hacer lo mismo.

Retirados de ahí pero a la vista de los adultos cere, azumi y Darien planeaban lo siguiente

Cere: por que no dijeron que la broma a la hermana iba a ser tan, tan pequeña

Azumi: fue la suerte, el chicle con sangre era para serena

Darien: si era para ella, por que querían demostrarle a serena su amor, para la tal brisa era otra que aun esta lista

Cere: dejémosla para serena

Azumi: ahora lo que hay que hacer es estar muy bien sincronizados para la mayor

Cere: si para la de motoharu

Darien: es mucho mas elaborada

Azumi y cere: pero valdrá la pena, lo castigaran por un buen tiempo…


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

Distrito Adachi, prefectura de Tokio

Instituto de señoritas caridad de almas

El día había empezado bastante bien, el cálido resplandor del día les había iluminado un poco a todas las señoritas que estaban ahí, sin duda no era la mejor estadía que tenían pero ya lo habían decidido sus padres, en aquel lugar Nanally Black había conocido a muchas chicas, pero en el corto periodo que había tenido se había logrado hacer amiga de una chica muy especial.

Sin duda el instituto para señoritas caridad de almas no era la mejor escuela que hubiera tenido, pero le había dado la oportunidad de conocer a eniun, una chica no solo de personalidad sin igual y fuera de serie, tenia una hermosura bastante peculiar, su cabello plateado, y el par de ojos uno verde y otro gris, sumados a su piel blanca la hacían resaltar sobre las demás, pero lo que nally admiraba de ella era aquella personalidad fuerte, tenaz, llena de virtudes contrastada con defectos, tal vez podría mostrarse ante todos como una guerrera invencible, pero ante la intimidad de la soledad, eniun era frágil, tierna, amigable, era un gran amiga. Llevaban casi todo la mañana peleando por inscribirse a un taller juntas, pero no decidían a cual, mientras nally quería cocina extranjera, eniun prefería pintura.

Nally: soy malísima pintando, pero ambas podíamos ser buenas cocinando

Eniun: yo no quiero ser chef de nadie

Nally: y quieres pintar para que… además yo quiero cocinar para mi, para que un día pueda cocinarte algo rico, cuando conozcas a mis hermanos

Eniun: no me gusta que intentes emparejarme con tus hermanos… además uno tiene novia ¿o no?

Nally: si pero es una relación lejana, eso no funcionara

Eniun: que ella se hermana del troglodita que beso a otra el día que terminaron no es culpa de ella, deja que ese homo que no avanzo y se quedo en erectus pague solo, no mezcles a sus hermanos.

Nally: no hago eso, y no cambies el tema

Eniun: soy mala en eso

Nally: eso no es cierto, tú no eres mala en nada

Pero el ruido de la música de un piano las cautivo a ambas, las había encerrado en un mundo, nunca habían escuchado tocar tan bien a su maestro de música, pero en esta ocasión la melodía que tocaba, era como deleitarse el paladar musical con el mejor banquete. Ambas entraron al salón de música guiadas por tan hermoso sonido.

La mujer que tocaba ahí parecía un ángel era como si sus manos bailaran al ritmo que ella marcaba, cada nota parecía seguir sola, sus manos eran maestras en esto del piano, no era el mismo profesor de inicio de ciclo, el color verde del cabello de aquella mujer las distraía un poco de sus manos, pero sin duda era la música su mejor atractivo, al termino de la melodía el salón de clases se había llenado, nunca aquella clase había tenido tantas alumnas reunidas. Con una sonrisa setsuna miro a su alrededor, miro a nally sorprendida de verla y ella solo dedico una cálida sonrisa.

Setsuna: espero que te tenga en mi clase

Nally: no sabía que tocara el piano

Setsuna: y soy al menos buena

Eniun: magnifica, aquí estaré mañana al inicio de clases

Setsuna: pues será bienvenida al igual que todas

Nally: significa que ya no iras a casa

Setsuna: significa que estoy cuidando discretamente a la hija de una gran amiga, si lo sabe tu padre creerá que estoy loca, pero es un favor que le hago a tu madre

Nally: como esta

Setsuna: bien, yo me encargo de eso, ahora debo retirarme, tengo que ver a Solange, por cierto creo que mañana tendré que traer mi celular, parece que hay ciertas gemelas que no la están pasando muy bien y que….

Nally: solo cere, soy… ella… bueno no importa intentare comunicarme con ella

Setsuna: Solange, planea demandar la custodia, de lis y Tamahome

Nally: eso será muy fuerte para ellos

Eniun: aunque no conozco al troglodita… supongo que su hermana te necesitara mucho

Setsuna: troglodita

Nally: Darien

La mirada de nally perdió el brillo por un momento, pero volvía a tomarlo cuando empezó a comentar con eniun lo lindo que seria practicar música juntas. El semblante de su amiga cambio un poco, sabia que nally no le agradaba mucho hablar sobre sus sentimientos hacia Darien y sus hermanos, pero ya había decidió que a partir del día de mañana aunque la tuviera que obligar eso cambiaria.

Escuela militar

El día había avanzado ya, desde el despierte matutino que tenían habían logrado avanzar mucho, diamante se había acostumbrado al régimen autoritario, desde muy pequeño había estado en aquella escuela, al llegar al nivel de preparatoria, todas las exigencias se habían vuelto mucho mas dura, la disciplina había incrementado, por su lado a zafiro le estaba costando un poco mas, lo que mas le costaba era ver como sus profesores trataban injustamente a sus compañeros, la mayoría de los docentes y de los alumnos y las pocas alumnas que había en su grado sabían que era hermano de diamante, no había nadie que lo molestara.

Era la primera clase del grado preparatoriano para zafiro, cuando la mirada de unos ojos cafés se centraron en el, que al saberse observado, cuestiono con la mirada a la dueña de aquellos ojos.

Zafiro: perdón, pero te debo algo

-ni siquiera nos conocemos, tal vez me debas tu nombre-

Zafiro: zafiro Black, de 16 años y con novia

-no te pregunte más que tu nombre-

-eso de la novia tómatelo muy en serio, yo he intentado hacerlo mi novio y nada- una voz femenina llegaba desde la puerta del aula

Zafiro: es por que ese lugar solo tiene un nombre azumi tsuruga, pensé que en este grado te perdería Camil

Camil: ni en tu sueños, bueno estoy segura que ahí si, pero no te dejare que me olvides tan fácil, no le hare el camino tan sencillo a tu azumi, y a todo esto tu quien eres

-elide lig-

Zafiro: pues este curso será muy entretenido entre tantos varones dos mujeres

Elide: así que entre esos varones tú no entras

Camil: si pretendes que fuera de este reclusorio tengan algo más que un lindo saludo, si no entra

Zafiro: lo siento es que ya tengo novia

El sargento encargado de darle la primera clase entro consiguiendo un inmediato silencio, la disciplina hasta el momento era impecable, y debía seguir así o atenerse al castigo físico al que serian sometidos, durante dos horas, estudiaban ingles… para el sargento un idioma poco enriquecedor, pero importante de dar.

Distrito de Chiba Tokio

Las clases iniciarían en un par de días, y eso era algo que les preocupaba a de suma manera a los Crimson, mina había hablado con el director para que sus hijos pudieran ingresar aunque fuera por un par de semanas o días y no perdieran tiempo, aunque le costo mucho trabajo que este aceptara lo logro, sus hijos se quedarían en su misma escuela mientras lograban vender la casa. Aunque al principio todos habían tomado de muy buena manera el desorden financiero al que estaban sometidos, la idea de un cambio de vida total, estaba empezando a tener estragos en marina.

Marina: no puedo creer que hayan hecho que me echaran de la escuela de música

Vegueta: mira mujer, de todos modos nos vamos a ir, la ibas a dejar

Marina: pero es que eres idi…. Vegueta, tu cerebro ya se volvió popo de pájaro

Rubeus: se volvió….

Marina: cállate pelos de zanahoria

Rubeus: se mas original para insúltame, ojos de cabra

Vegueta: oye no le digas eso a nuestra hermana, mírala no es muy agraciada así que…

Marina: si no soy muy agraciada y todo eso, si no soy linda por que no dejan que se acerque a mi algún niño

Vegueta: no hay que ser linda para que un insecto se aproveche de ti

Marina: pro favor antes de que nos mudemos cámbiense de cerebro, de personalidad, de todo es mas si es posible dejen de ser mis hermanos

Mina: que pasa niños –su voz denotaba que había escuchado todo lo que se habían dicho, pero quería darles la oportunidad a sus hijos como siempre-

Marina: que tus hijos son unos cavernícolas

La cara de Rubeus dejo su seriedad normal y empezó a hacer pucheros extraños, a simular tener entre sus manos un garrote y mormurar palabras incoherente que solo pueden describirse como silabas inapropiadas, el ruido y el comportamiento de el, contagiaron de risa a mina y vegueta, siendo observados por malachite que a reserva miraba desde la puerta, pero la mirada de marina se cristalizaba, no podía creer que aquellas personas que tanto amaban no comprendieran lo que estaba pasando en aquel momento, sin parase a esperar que el espectáculo terminara subió a su recamara.

Malachite: creo que empezare a educarlos para que dejen de ser tan… tontos… para no decirles una palabra que me ofendería mas a mi como padre que a ustedes como hijos

Mina: mi amor que sucede, esto lo hacen siempre

Malachite: no has notado que tu hija se ha ido

Vegueta: es cierto mi mujer se fue

Malachite: tu hermana, a partir de hoy en adelante solo la llamaras marina

Rubeus: siempre le ha dicho así, y yo mi monita, mi vampira y demás

Malachite: creo que su hermana ahora no necesita eso, por primera vez quieren comportarse con ella como sus hermanos, esos hermanos que apoyan, cuidan sin ser ustedes

Mina: estas pidiéndoles que dejen de ser auténticos

Malachite: solo mientras marina se adapta a la nueva vida

Sin esperar una respuesta deposito un beso en la mejilla de su esposa, miro severamente a sus hijos y luego despeino sus cabellos, cosa que les molestaba, y se dirigió al cuarto de su hija. Toco y espero, pero sin obtener respuesta decidió entrar, marina observaba desde su balcón la calle, su mirada se veía melancólica.

Malachite: cuando tu madre me hace enojar, siempre me pregunto por que tu y vegueta son de cabello oscuro, y pienso mina es rubia y yo platinado, mi madre es peli roja, tus abuelos, bueno mi suegro se rubio y mi suegra es peli negra.

Marina: ya lo sabía

Malachite: y me doy cuenta que al final son muy parecidos a sus abuelos, tus hermanos son así… aunque no niego que me gustaría que fueran mas… normales… educados… que no fueran tan ellos contigo… pero…

Marina: si, se que lo hacen por que me quieren y que intentan cuidarme

Malachite: pero hay veces que tantos cuidados te desquician

Marina: me tratan tan… incoherente… cuando estoy con otros chicos soy indefensa, vulnerable, fácil de lastimar, pero cuando estoy con alguna chica o con ellos dicen que me comporto como un chico, ruda y demás…

Malachite: mas bien creo que tiene mucho miedo de que alguien te lastime, o el miedo es que alguien te lastime y que no sabrán que hacer, pro que podrán desfigurarlo, pero eso no reparara tu corazón, ese es su miedo

Marina: yo nunca voy a permitir que mi corazón sufra por un tipo

Malachite: así te oyes como Rubeus

Marina; bueno que le haremos

Malachite: se que esta siendo muy duro el cambio de vida

Marina: no quisiera dejar mi vida aquí, pero es necesario papa

Malachite: perdóname hija

Los ojos de marina no pudieron seguir conteniendo tantas lagrimas, el oír como su padre le pedía perdón por un error, un error que al final no toda su culpa, un error en el que el solo tuvo la responsabilidad de haber confiado en un amigo, el dolor de perder su vida, la comodidad de una vida ya hecha, el miedo se imprimía en ella, lo desconocido nunca le había gustado y le desagradaba de tal manera, que se había empezado a convertir en una fobia, la seguridad de conocer todo lo que hacia a diario, y luego llegar a un lugar que sabia de sobra que no serian totalmente bienvenidos le molestaba y le daba miedo.

Malachite: tranquila, prometo que aunque vivamos en un cuarto de azotea si es necesario jamás dejare que mi madre ofenda a mina, que tu estés incomoda, o algo así, jamás dejare que nada les haga daño, no temas a el cambio tal vez ahí encuentres al niño... que aunque me duela enfrente a tus hermanos para llevarse tu corazón.

Komae prefectura de Tokio

La cena había empezado todos estaban sentados en la mesa, nadie había quedado fuera, Saory se divertía junto con Jana intentando hacer que Yuriko y Eita dejaran de ver a las gemelas como una amenaza, pero la manera mas efectiva que habían encontrado las señoras había sido contarles todas las travesuras de estas.

Saory: bueno lo mejor es que sigamos con esta plática en la mesa, y así ponemos al tanto a todos y no solo a ustedes

Ren: al tanto de que

Saory: de las bromas que suelen hacer nuestras hijas

Ren: intentas que nos quedemos sin vecinos mi amor

Jana: yo amo a tus hijas por eso, son tan entretenidas

Seiya P: por un momento pensé que hablabas de unos angelitos

Yuriko: yo casi no las conozco pero con lo que me ha contado serena

Jana: bueno pero falta lo que te contemos nosotras

Saory: entonces pasemos a la mesa por favor, vaya todos mis hijos sentados ya

Ren: que traman

Li: nada, yo misma los hice que se sentaran

Jana: li tú cocinaste

Li: con ayuda de mi cere

Brisa: no comeré no tengo hambre –el rostro de brisa palideció un poco-

Cere: -alzándose de hombros- bueno a mi si sírveme de todo, desde la ensalada, hasta el pastel de chocolate

Azumi: yo también solo que en porciones pequeñas por favor li

Darien: si las gemelas diabólicas comen yo también

Tamahome: al pedir cere y dejar que azumi pidiera todo es comestible

Ren: ya escuchaste li, a mi también sírveme

Ayumu: vaya pues sírvanos a todos

A pesar de lo esperado la cena transcurría tranquila, todos reían con las ocurrencias que tenían los hijos de los tsuruga.

Ren: a no olvidemos la noche en que Darien hizo que cere durmiera en nuestro cuarto después de contarle que dentro de las botargas Vivian pequeños elfos que se comían los corazones

Saory: si lo recuerdo durmió casi una semana con nosotros el año pasado

Cere: esas cosas son enormes que les pueden caber hasta un elefante

Darien: claro que no

Lis: lo mejor fue la noche anterior, los gritos de Darien

Aome: si claro quien diría que el vago es tan fácil de asustar

Serena: veo que las cosas no cambiaran este año, así que las victimas acérrimas de las gemelas seguiremos siendo los dos

Cere y azumi: si

Ante tal respuesta todos las miraron, las gemelas sonreían, sabían que en tan solo una semana entrarían a la misma preparatoria que sus hermanos mayores, y por lo tanto estarían mucho mas cerca de serena.

Aome_ bueno a nosotros nos falta solo un año para entrar a preparatoria

Lis: si el próximo año estaremos todos en la misma escuela de nuevo

Seiya Jr.: será súper, por que me divertía mucho contigo lis, sobre todo cuando me prevenías de las travesuras de…

Azumi: que tu hacías que cosa

Aome: eso es traición

Tamahome: como hacías eso por seiya y no por mi tu hermano del alma

Darien: creo que te pondrán en la lista negra lis

Cere: eso es traición de alto grado

Azumi: no mereces que tengamos misericordia contigo

Lis:_ solo lo hice una par de veces

Tamahome: corte marcial….. Mejor reunión de hermanos ahora

Sin esperar aprobación de nadie cere, azumi, Darien, Aome y Tamahome se levantaron excluyendo por primera vez a lis.

Aome: yo creo que debemos disculparla al fin y al cabo es seiya, jamás hemos querido lastimarlo a el

Darien: pero eso es traición

Azumi: cállate vago, de acuerdo pero tendrá un merecido justo

Tamahome: por ahora me dirán que están planeando o le diré a papa que algo traman contra los vecinos, aparte del chicle

Cere: todo esta listo este es el polvo que nos dio Darien

Aome: espolvorean todos el pastel con el, hay que lograr que los dos últimos seamos Yano y yo

Azumi: tú cambiaras la azúcar glas por este

Aome: no yo lo vertiere en el azúcar glas, así nadie notara el cambio

Darien: después de eso, Tamahome encárgate de darle el jugo de uva que te de azumi

Cere: yo debo estar alejada de la mayoría por que estoy castigada

Tamahome: y que tendrá el jugo

Darien: tu solo prepárate para ver el espectáculo final

De la misma manera en la que los hermanos se fueron regresaron, miraron todos tranquilos a lis y regresaron a terminar de comer, nadie dijo nada, el comportamiento de los chicos se les hacia extraño pero sus padres no se inmutaron.

Ren: no quiero nada de ley de hielo, o algún castigo hacia lis

Darien: bastante tiene con tía Solange

Azumi: la perdonaremos

Cere: yo no la tocare bastante tengo con estar castigada por decirle a mi vecino, vecino apetecible. Deseo volver a tener una vida social

Akira: tu padre te castigo

Ren: solo un poco

Yuriko: me parece bien

Akira: basta esta cena era para limar asperezas, creo que debes levantar el castigo, mi hijo solo dijo eso a su madre por comentar algo sobre las vecinas

Cere: así que tu lo dijiste

Motoharu: pero no…

Cere: que importa… a Taiki cuando lo conocí… le declare mi amor y lo llame bombón y nunca lo dijo… y ahora le gusta azumi…

Aome: cere cállate…

Azumi: ¿Qué?...que…que...que, como es que te gusto yo si tu a mi me pareces un espagueti mal parado

Aome: te lo dije no para que anduvieras gritándolo si no para que te olvidaras de Taiki

Taiki: y yo solo se los dije a ustedes

Tamahome: bueno…

Darien: yo no fui

Ren: como que te gusta mi hija…. Y lo peor la equivocada

Nana: hermano estas en problemas

Eita: basta, cenemos pro favor o será muy larga esta cena

Taiki: cere yo…

Cere: me da igual… sabes ya no me gusta desde el inicio del verano… y además el vecino tampoco, es alguien mas, voy por mejor camino que la mayoría, sigo el ejemplo de mi gemela

Azumi: ¿mi ejemplo?

Cere: un Black

Azumi: quebe

Cere: nobo ebes unaba brobomaba

Azumi: por un momento pensé que te había dejado de gustar el helado

Cere: creo que el helado esta echado a perder, cambiare por tartaletas}

Saory: podrían dejar de hablar de esa manera, no entiendo nada

Azumi: de eso se trata

Tamahome: no volveré a decirte nada Aome

Aome: yo solo quise que cere se fijara en el vecino

Yuriko, serena, Michiru y nana: no en el no

Ahora las miradas se ponían en aquellas cuatro, Jana entendía que serena y Yuriko, incluso que su hija que opusieran a que cere se fijara en motoharu, pero su sobrina por que, lo acababa de conocer, ente risas y bromas, la comida paso muy amena, los hijos de los tsuruga se iban ganando un poco mas el corazón de los presentes, demostraban ser muy unidos, si tal vez un poco mas traviesos que la mayoría pero, eran simplemente adorables, brisa se preguntaba por que serena no podía llevarse con ellos, y tal vez desde el fondo de su corazón sentía ganas de llevarse bien con ellos como lo hacían, seiya, nana, Michiru, Taiki, lu, incluso su hermano empezaba a compaginar con Tamahome.

Al llegar el pastel de chocolate todos dejaron que los mayores echaran el azúcar después de que lo pidiera brisa, serena que aprovecho para echarle a seiya, lo pido motoharu, que fue interceptado por Tamahome que le sonreía en camaderia y al intentárselo regresar, fue azumi quien no dejo que llegara a manos de Yano, siguiendo sus planes, al llegar a Aome, cere empezó a discutir por que su pastel era mas chico que el de azumi logrando distraer un poco a todos, Aome sacudió su pastel y echo el polvo, así que dejo el azúcar en la mesa, cuando todo llego a motho.

Al termino de comer el pastel todos se fuero a el jardín, cere como lo mencionaba su castigo debía subir a su cuarto o ir al jardín trasero. Como lo previsto por todos los tsuruga, el polvo empezó a surtir efecto, motoharu empezó a sentirse un poco mas desinhibido, empezaba a sentirse un poco borracho pro describirlo de un modo.

Azumi: creo que es hora del jugo

Aome: están seguros que si le damos alcohol no lo mataremos

Darien: no dijeron que el polvo de hachiz no es grave

Lis: yo creo que no se lo dejemos beber solo que lo pruebe para que tenga el olor

Aome: tiene razón la señorita traiciono a mis hermanos por unos lindos ojos

Azumi: entonces sírvanlo y dejemos que Tama se lo lleve a su nuevo amigo

Las chicas vertieron un poco de vino tinto en la copa y se lo llevaron a su hermano que como había quedado se lo dio, pero al tomar el primer trago motoharu, Tamahome se dio cuenta que era alcohol, y sin esperar a ver a sus hermanos le sacudió la copa logrando que su contenido se derramara en su mano y un poco en su suéter. El polvo que había mezclado Darien, no solo lograba que los sentidos de quien lo ingiriera se desinhibieran si no que en muestra de su desagrado por el desinterés hacia su hermana, Darien mezclo un poco de laxante con el, Yano se encontraba totalmente aturdido y comenzaba a platicar y tener excesos que nunca tendría, al intentar controlarlo brisa y Michiru terminaron discutiendo con el y el llorando por sentirse incomprendido, lo que provoco que los que no intentaban calmarlo estallaran en una carcajada, los adultos pusieron su atención en ellos y especialmente en el pobre motoharu, que la escuchar la voz de regaño de su madre prefirió alejarse al patio trasero donde cere miraba el cielo sola.

Motoharu: va…ya, vaya solita, aquí, que haces

Cere: ¿borracho?

Motoharu: noooooooo

Cere: entonces eres tonto de naturaleza

Motoharu: eras… mas lin..da cuando querías… besar… besarme

Cere: nunca quise hacerlo

Motoharu: yo si

Las palabras no salían elocuentemente, pero al termino de su frase y seguido por todos que escucharon sin detenerse, vieron como aquel castaño depositaba un beso en aquella gemela.


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13

Distrito Adachi, prefectura de Tokio

Escuela militar

Como era de esperarse la escuela lleva por lo menos un par de semanas adelantada al programa nacional de escuelas, pues no solo les imprimen a sus alumnos conocimientos básicos, todos son tratados como si en verdad estuvieran en la milicia, el orden extremo, la disciplina con el código de cero tolerancia, todo logra estragos en la mayoría de las personas, pero por lo visto los hermanos Black lo han sabido tomar bastante bien.

Diamante es dos un año mayor que zafiro, por lo regular no lo ve, o al menos eso es lo que cree su hermano menor, aun cuando su carácter frio no lo deje demostrarlo, se preocupa por su hermano, el esta acostumbrado a la escuela tan rígida, pero su hermano solo lleva un año en ella, y aunque no lo ha demostrado y no deja que nadie se percate si cae, sabe que la extraña relación, que por cierto el desaprueba, no lo deja avanzar.

X: vamos diamante o llegaras tarde y no c reo que quieras pasar horas bajo el sol

Diamante: tú sabes como son las chicas que están en el salón de mi hermano

X: por que te preocupa que se lo vayan a comer

Diamante: hay una de ella que se muestra claramente interesada en el

X: así es, solo han pasado dos horas juntos y ya se corrió el rumor, es la hija de un sargento

Diamante: y tu crees que ese sargento tenga algún problema con que su hija ande con un estudiante

X: si se trata de tu hermano quizá

Diamante: por que

X: por su maravillosa referencia, tu

Aunque jamás se había metido en la vida de alguno de sus hermanos, aunque el día en que supo que a su hermanita le rompieron el corazón, deseo con todo el corazón saber quien era el desgraciado, juro que no dejaría que a su hermano le pasara lo mismo, no es que tenga algo contra la pequeña con la que sale, pero una relación a larga distancia no le agrada, y sabe que no funcionara, así que le ayudara un poco.

Por un momento el sentimiento de sentirse observado por alguien lo hizo voltear, no era nadie solo su hermano mayor, diamante siempre preocupadamente distante, desde el día en que el había entrado a la escuela se había encargado de que no tuviera problemas con los mas grandes, no sabia por que pero sin duda admiraba a su hermano.

Camil: zafiro, que ves con tanto interés

Zafiro: a diamante

Camil: si no supera que es tu hermano pensaría que estas locamente enamorado de el

Zafiro: que tan malo es que admire a mi hermano

Camil: no es malo, es solo que tú también eres un gran chico

Zafiro: eso ya lo sabía

Camil: zafiro….-los empujones suaves y bromas siempre se hacían presentes-

Elide: espero no interrumpir nada

Camil: es la segunda vez que lo haces, así que supongo que debemos irnos acostumbrarnos

Elide: zafiro a ti te molesta

Zafiro: me es indiferente, vamos Camil son las dos únicas chicas en todo el año trátala mejor

Camil. Pero yo tengo más tiempo que ella

Zafiro: tal vez te este volviendo una de nosotros

Elide: el hecho de que estemos en un tipo de escuela como esta no significa que dejemos de ser femeninas

Camil: crees que no soy femenina, por dios, solo no soy una muñequita de porcelana, no entre a esta escuela por ser la hija del sargento lig

La actitud que había mostrado la rubia, había molestado bastante a la morena, sabia que tal vez no era femenina, pero no era por falta de ganas, si no para no volverse vulnerable ante la jauría de hombres que había ahí, eso era algo que la hacia apreciar a zafiro, era como ella, mientras se encontraban con todos aquellos se comportaba como un aguerrido hombre, pero con ella era delicado, divertido, y ella no había podido evitar sentir algo por el, pero zafiro había sido muy claro, solo amigos por que el ya tenia novia, y si aquella rubia creía que con serla hija de un sargento podría ganarle a esa tal azumi a zafiro, ella se lo iba a poner difícil, no se lo dejaría tan fácil.

Elide: creo que no le caigo muy bien

Zafiro: es que la tratas como a una niña inofensiva, que esta perdida aquí, y aunque no lo creas Camil es una chica muy atractiva en todos los aspectos

Elide: así que te gusta

Zafiro: no, y no es por que no sea atractiva, si no por que ya tengo novia

Elide: no te creo

Zafiro: a si es, se llama azumi tsuruga kido, y tengo de ser su novio desde los 12 años, y aunque tengo un año con ella de relación lejana, eso no demerita el amor

Elide: pero se arriesga a perderse en el camino

Zafiro: a que te refieres

Elide: ella se siente muy segura de ti por que, por que tu estas en una escuela en donde las chicas no abundan y además no puedes tener nada con ella, a menos que te guste lo prohibido

Zafiro: y

Elide: ella, ¿estudia en una escuela normal?

Zafiro: si

Elide: de ella se puede enamorar alguien que… sin importarle que sea tu novia, se dedique a enamorarla

Zafiro: estoy seguro que si eso pasa, ella me lo diría inmediatamente

Elide: si tú lo piensas así

Era cierto que el confiaba en su novia, pero lo que elide le había dicho no era del todo erróneo, el corría el riesgo de que alguien mas se enamorara de su novia, y como no hacerlo, ella era simplemente ella. Por su parte elide había conseguido lo que quería dejarlo pensando en que era tal vez un error seguir con una tonta relación infructuosa a larga distancia, diamante lo había visto todo, y con una seductora sonrisa se le acerco.

Diamante: elide lig, así que eres la hija del sargento lig

Elide: que se te perdió

Diamante: en tu mirada, mi hermano

Elide: lo siento pero ya tengo novio, aunque el no lo sabe

Diamante: si ya lo tienes no deberías coquetearle a otros

Elide: que

Diamante: diamante Black, te suena, o mejor zafiro Black

Elide: eres hermano de zafiro

Diamante: inteligente sin duda, ahora no intentes hacer quedar mal a azumi con el, o te bajara puntos, y mi intención es que los subas

Komae, prefectura de Tokio

Ha pasado un semana desde aquella cena, es el primer día de escuela y los nervios aun están a flor de piel, lis y Aome se sienten aun seguras, saben que ya no estarán sus hermanas para bromear a muchos, pero al final siguen estando juntas, este año han corrido con mucha mas suerte, pues les ha tocado estar en la misma clase.

Liss: es la primera vez que estamos en la clase juntas

Aome: es la primera vez que los profesores no tienen a las calamidades, es por eso que nos dejaron juntar

Liss: si, opino lo mismo

Aome: voltea hacia a ya, hacia la ventana como si curiosearas, aquel chico no deja de mirarte

Liss: es nuevo nunca lo había visto

Aome: no lo se pero estoy segura de que no pasaría desapercibido, así que si es nuevo

Liss: pues no me hagas mucho caso pero viene para acá

X: hola, perdón chicas pero es que soy nuevo y a el único que conozco es aquel chico raro, Edo, mi primo

Liss: Edo, no es raro, es inteligentísimo

Aome; tal vez por eso le parece raro

X: así es, es por eso

Liss: así que no eres inteligente… ¿Cómo te llamas?

X: trunks, pero para ti puedo ser mi amor

Aome: del asco, diste el pésimo paso para conquistar a mi hermana

Liss: hazle caso

Trunks: pero eso no significa que me rinda

Aome: me da nauseas esto, iré a tomar aire o a vomitar

Liss: deja te acompaño

Trunks: mejor acompáñame a mí, y prometo dejar de ser un poquito hombre

Liss: no puedes dejar de ser lo que eres

Trunks: tienes unos ojos hermosos, y si por verlos debo ser mujer lo haría

Liss: ahí esta otra vez, intentando conquistarme

Trunks: no estoy diciendo que tienes unos hermosos ojos que con unas sombras estarían bien –su tonto de voz había sonado demasiado chillón y un poco afeminado-

Liss: jajajajajaja, no creo que nosotras hubiéramos dicho algo así, pero el intento te suma el punto que perdiste hace un momento

Trunks: y para sumar otro punto debo seguir hablando así?

Liss: por un rato

Trunks: entonces deja me preparo

Preparatoria local

En la entrada de la preparatoria, Ren se encargaba de dejar a sus 4 hijos que ya entusiasmados esperaban entrar a la escuela, Darien a pesar de no estar muy entusiasmado de entrar fue el primero que lo hizo mientras azumi, cere y Tamahome, hablaban del nuevo vecino.

Azumi: dime por que te interesa tanto el vecino

Tamahome: pro que, es un gran chico, es… bueno el punto es, que ya hizo todo lo que pudo para que lo disculparan, pro que no interceder por el ante papa

Cere: me beso, e O, entiendes, alcoholizado me beso, y lo peor es que… espera me beso

Tamahome: pero fue mejor a que lo hiciera el inútil de Taiki, además solo les estoy pidiendo un poco de clemencia para el

Azumi: no, no encontraras eso en nosotros, y mucho menos para el, deja que cumpla con su castigo

Tamahome: por dios lo tuvieron días sin salir del baño, estará castigado sin poder salir mas que a la escuela por dos meses, y aun pretenden que siga haciendo las tareas que Darien y yo debemos hacer. Además ni lo recuerda,

Cere: si se lo merece y mas por eso

Azumi: sin duda

Cuando entraron a la escuela se sorprendieron de ver a Darien tomado de la mano de una linda pelirroja que mostraba su más grande sonrisa.

Azumi: que hace Darien con bren

Tamahome: no lo se, se suponía que cuando termino el año aun salía con nally

Cere: si así es, pero nuestro hermano es un patán de 5 estrellas, que ahora se pasea con su novia en turno, terminemos de llegar por que esto no es un buen inicio

Darien: miren a quien me encontré viendo que clase le toca, Taiki, seiya, Michiru, y obviamente a serena

Cere: y tu x novia

Darien: y Brenda, como sabes que salgo con ella

Brenda: y por que x

Azumi: así que tu eres la novia de mi hermano, bren por que no lo dijiste antes, que alegría, aunque también era feliz de que estuviera con mi cuñada

Brenda: ella lo dejo

Cere: si aja, ahora justifíquense, me voy

Tamahome: no veras que clase tienes

Cere: lo mas seguro es que este en la de azu así que…

Azumi: nooooooooooooooooo, no, no, no, no, no, tú y yo no estamos en la misma clase

Cere: que?

Darien: no es posible, estoy seguro que papa pidió que estuvieran las dos juntas

Tamahome: todo debe ser un error, vean quien esta en mi clase

Darien; quien

Tamahome: ese enclenque de Taiki

Taiki: no se por que, pero creo que tu desagrado hacia a mi se a aumentado

Tamahome: desde que tus ignorantes ojos, se les ocurrió fijarse en mi hermanita, y romperle el ego a la otra

Taiki: no es mi culpa, las cosas se dieron así y punto

Darien: dime que yo también estoy en tu clase y no estaré yo solo

Serena: no estas conmigo, con Brenda, y con seiya

-hola, que bueno que los encontremos aquí todavía-

Cere: vámonos Tama, vayamos a ver lo de las clases con el director

Sin esperar respuesta de nadie mas, los dos hermanos se fueron, era obvio que todo les incomodaba, la inesperada respuesta de Taiki sin duda le dolió a cere, pero ver a motoharu ahí, sabiendo que ni siquiera recordaba aquel beso, que a ella le había dado en el justo corazón.

Azumi: este año será el peor y gracias a quien, al espagueti escurrido, creo que te has ganado el odio de mis hermanos, si el vago es el único que te cuida las espaldas vas a estar en problemas

Taiki: hasta cuando me dirás espagueti, anda azu, dame una oportunidad

Azumi: de vomitarte, sin duda te la daré

-por que tratas tan mal a mi hermano, ni siquiera le has dado una oportunidad-

Darien: no, no lo hagas nana, no te metas con ella

Nana: no les tengo miedo a tus hermanas

Azumi: pues deberías… y mas cuando yo soy el cerebro, y cere el cuerpo, la acción y reacción

Las palabras de azumi, el tono y efecto que les puso, junto al oído de nana la hicieron sentir un escalofrió, que fue disminuyendo mientras veía como se iba azumi, mientras tanto todos los demás seguían viendo en que clase les había tocado, este año, no iba a ser como el anterior, a casi todos les había tocado con quien no querían.

Chiba prefectura de Tokio

Era el primer día de preparatoria para marina, que aunque ya era conocida por la mayoría de ahí, gracias a que sus hermanos la llevaban a todos lados, tenia grandes esperanzas de que no se repitiera lo dela secundaria, deseaba que sus hermanos no hicieran que todo el mundo se alejara de ella, vegueta había pasado a su segundo año, y Rubeus bueno el estaba disfrutando del que seria su ultimo año.

Rubeus: espero que ningún inútil se te acerque es cansado eso de andar golpeando a todo el mundo

Marina: pues podrías dejar de hacerlo

Rubeus: no, eso no es una opción

Vegueta: esto será mucho más fácil, donde estará Bulma

Rubeus: la madre de tus hijos, creo que si tenemos a marina aquí y tú te dedicas a andar cuidando a Bulma tendré que golpear solo

Vegueta: no, ya te he dicho que marina es mi mujer, así que podre cuidar de las dos

El cabello azul y corto de Bulma la hacia resaltar, y aunque no fuera su intención hacer que el simple hecho de intercambiar el saludo con su vecino de casilleros explotara el mal humor de vegueta, quien al ver aquella situación, tomo a marina de la mano la encamino hacia el centro del pasillo y mirando a Rubeus, llamo la atención de todos.

Vegueta: insectos, insectos inservibles les presento a marina, mi mujer así que a todos los que encuentre cerca de ellos, los mandare al hospital de la manera mas divertida

Rubeus: divertida para el

Vegueta: si claro, así que si no son mujeres o claros gueys declarados no se le acerquen

Marina: vegueta cállate

Vegueta: no quiero meterme en problemas desde el primer día, así que mantenlos a raya, ahora veamos cual es tu clase

Bulma: no te preocupes así es vegueta

Marina: gracias pero lo conozco de sobra

Rubeus: yo la llevare hermano, tu quédate a ajustar cuentas con el vecinito incoherente

Vegueta: le contare hasta 3 y si no se ha ido…

Bulma: siempre tan amigable

La mirada de vegueta se encontraba inexpresiva, era como ver a una estatua, las manos metidas en la bolsa de sus pantalones, esperando a que entendiera la pose y Rubeus se llevara a marina, era cierto que siempre se habían comportado como trogloditas según ella, pero nunca los había visto actuar así por alguien mas que no fuera ella, Rubeus notando la seriedad y tensión de su hermano abrazo de la cintura a una muy confundida y en shock marina, todos la miraban extrañados, Rubeus se divertía con la situación y provocando que hubiera mas confusión la abrazo por la cintura y le ayudo a buscar su clase y por obvio a llegar a su salón.

Rubeus: bueno este es tu salón, vengo por ti en la hora del desayuno

Marina: ¿Qué?

Rubeus: ya te lo he dicho

Marina: espera… no, quiero tener amigos y desayunar con ellos, el único contacto humano o semi, bueno el único contacto con seres vivientes o mejor dicho seres maleantes es con ustedes

Rubeus: ¿y?

Marina: que no quiero

Rubeus: vendré por ti y punto

Marina: consíguete una novia

Rubeus: cuando encuentre una que pueda cerrarte la boca la tendré

Marina: pelafustán, patán de Marte, hijo de la mala vida, eres un engreído, abusador

Rubeus: a ja –fue lo único que vocifero mientras se alejaba-

-tranquila, tiene muchas admiradoras, todas esperamos que pronto se decida por una de nosotras-

Marina: ese inútil tiene quien se fije en el

-y no una, muchas, por cierto soy linda una de las que se mueren por tu novio-

Marina: rube no es mi novio, es mi hermano

Linda: o lo siento, es que vegueta a ya… bueno y el… abrazo de la cintura

Marina: así luego suelen besarme

Linda: ¿Qué?

Marina: si para que todos crean que son mis novios y no se me acerquen, hermanos inútilmente locos

Linda: hahahahahah, por un momento pensé que ya había perdido a Rubeus

Marina: por mi te lo envuelvo para regalo y te lo llevo, es mas déjame tu dirección, lo encadeno en la noche, le compro un buen bozal, lo meto a una jaula, obvio te lo desvisto y te lo dejo en tu casa como regalo

Linda: eres igual a ellos

Marina: de acuerdo, empezamos yo soy mas dulce

Linda: pues no importa cuenta con una amiga, no importa si eres dulce o no

Por fin conocía alguien que no le importaba quienes eran sus hermanos, que le demostraba desde un principio que uno de ellos le agradaba, pero le parecía sincera, y algo en el pecho de marina se sintió cálido e hizo que mostrara aquella sonrisa cautivadora, la misma que pronto cautivaría al chico de sus sueños y de sus pesadillas. Mientras tanto vegueta y Bulma seguían discutiendo.

Vegueta: no creo que este bien que tengas amigos

Bulma: que tiene de malo, tu acabas de hacer que toda la escuela crea que tu hermana es tu novia, y yo no me quejo

Vegueta: tu lo has dicho es mi hermana, la única mujer después de mi madre que es intocable

Bulma: creo que tienes un grave complejo con tus mujeres

Vegueta: si como digas, discúlpate

Bulma: estoy harta vegueta, harta de esto

Vegueta: de acuerdo adiós

Adachi, prefectura de Tokio

Las chicas se alistaban ya para entrar a su clase extra curricular, sin mucho esfuerzo, eniun y nally habían llegado a un convenio de entrar a música, a eniun la había enamorado setsuna con su magistral forma de tocar, y sin esperar se lo propuso a nally, que por estar intrigada acepto entrar.

Setsuna: buenos días señoritas

Todas: buenos días profesora setsuna

Setsuna: antes que cualquier principio debo informarles que estamos invitadas a tocar en un recital dentro de un mes en la prefectura de chiba, así que todas las que deseen ir, anótense después de clases, pero recuerden esto significa que tendrán que ensayar mucho.

Eniun: -con su mano arriba- si eso significa que tengo una oportunidad de alcanzar mi libertad por un par de días aquí estaré

Setsuna: quiero que lo hagan por amor a la música

Eniun: que más amor le puedo mostrar, si le estoy dando toda mi atención

Nally: ella es así de dulce

Setsuna: mas bien es una chica sin reservas, tendrás buen futuro en el ámbito musical

Eniun: pop no, quiero ser una artista de verdad

Las palabras de la peli plateada dejaron en un silencio absoluto a todas, sorprendidas por la manera de expresarse de ella, setsuna se había preocupado un poco por nally, que estaba segura aun no soltaba su vida en Komae, pero al ver de quien se había hecho amiga le inundaba una satisfacción.

Setsuna: señorita eniun usted será mi pieza principal así que a partir de hoy se quedara aquí

Nally: pero ella aun no…..

Eniun: será un placer

La clase corría con naturaleza hasta donde podía ser, pero nally no dejaba de preguntarse que mas no conocía de eniun, era cierto que en un par de meses, no la conocería bien, pero la manera en que se mostro en la clase no le había parecido ser parte de ella.

Aunque agradeció que no fuera como las demás chicas que soñaban ser solamente famosas, que en verdad quisiera ser exitosa por su talento, y si algo en ella estaba que eso se cumpliera la ayudaría.

Setsuna: se han ido ya todas

Eniun: parece quelas emociono eso de salir de esta prisión

Setsuna: yo pienso lo mismo, me da mucho gusto que seas amiga tan cercana de nally

Eniun: pensé que hablaríamos de música

Setsuna: creo que tu mejor que yo sabes que la música no se habla, se siente, se vibra, además se que tu igual que yo… sabemos que nally no ha dejado su otra vida

Eniun: es difícil, cuando tu primer novio se besa con otra en tus narices y luego no sabes nada el, te mudas, y tu familia te encierra… en una cárcel como esta

Setsuna: soy amiga de la mama de nally… es de carácter fuerte pero aun no lo sabe, nally necesita que alguien lo explote

Eniun: eso es fácil, pero me gustaría que lo hiciera ella sola

Setsuna: como desees, entonces sabes tocar piano

Eniun: mi favorito, al igual que la tuba, el violín, y la guitarra igual que mi padre

Setsuna: será un placer ser tu maestra

Eniun: espero que en verdad lo sea.

Komae, prefectura de Tokio

Llevan mas de 20 minutos alegando junto a su papa, las gemelas se sienten divididas nunca habían estado separadas en clases y es la primera vez que lo hacen, por su parte el director alega que es mucho mejor, la escusa que les da es que debido a sus antecedentes no es bueno tenerlas juntas, Ren por su parte se siente atemorizado sabe que estando juntas son difíciles, pero jamás han intentado tenerlas separadas, no sabe como reaccionarían, azumi es quien mas pelea por estar junto a su gemela, cere por su lado termia rindiéndose aceptando estar lejos de su gemela.

Cere: ya basta… supongo que el director tiene razón

Azumi: ¿queeeeeee? Por que, jamás nos hemos separado

Cere: pues, no ganamos azu, salgamos deja que papa se encargue de lo demás, vayamos a nuestras clases

Azumi: que Taiki te bateara de afecto el cerebro o que

Cere: cállate azumi, en primer lugar deberías de tener un poco de sentimientos me rechazo por ti, roba casi novios

Azumi: yo no te robe al muñeco rezagado de venta de garaje, ese palito sin chiste es tuyo

Cere: claro ya q hiciste q pusiera sus tristes ojos en ti, como sea el punto es que aceptamos ser separadas

Azumi: todo por semejante vaca invertida sin sesos

Cere: Taiki… esa vaca se llama Taiki… y no, es para demostrarle a todos q es mejor q nos tengan juntas por q separadas somos peor

Azumi: eso suena genial

Cere: yo ya hice mi parte, la estrategia ahora tú te encargas del plan

Azumi: así lo hare, iras a clase

Cere: si solo que no se donde esta, ni siquiera me fije con quien me toco estar

Azumi: yo si, estarás con nana y yo con Michiru

Cere: cambiamos hoy

Azumi: no

Cere: mala

Mientras sus hermanas se dirigen a sus clases seiya se miraba de manera cursi y tonta junto con serena, Darien solo intentaba no mezclarse con ellos mucho, no es que le molestara que fueran novios, pero tanta miel le recordaba a nally.

Brenda: Darien, en que piensas

Darien: en que ojala este año no nos toque el pesado de zyocite como maestro

Brenda: sabes no nos vimos durante las vacaciones… y siempre quise preguntarte algo

Darien: que? Espera no me pidas que sea tu novio, eso lo tengo que hacer yo, y estoy esperando algo para hacerlo

Brenda: -guardo silencio un momento, aquella frase le daba una esperanza- no, eso no es, quiero saber si has hablado de nuevo con nally

Darien: Nanally Black es pasado, me desecho sin consideraciones, así que da igual, y no estate tranquila que nunca hablare con ella de nuevo.

Para suerte de Darien, incluso de seiya el primer profesor que tendría seria zyocite Brad, quien sin más explicaciones se había tomado todo el año pasado para molestar a Tamahome y Darien, por no ser hermanos de sangre como solían presumir.

Zyocite: buenas tardes, como siempre serena y seiya, los dos sin futuro alguno, dejen de tanta miel que empalagan a los demás, y por lo visto este año no tendré aquí a los engreídos primos, como es que se apellidaban tsuruga, tonto hasta el apeido

Darien: Tamahome no es mi primo, es mi hermano, y un profesor no debería expresarse a si

Zyocite: miren, el señor Darien es valiente, aunque no este aquí su casi clon para defenderlo, diga si son hermanos, uno debió de reprobar, o a su padre se le abrió la bragueta en otro lugar que no fue en casa

Darien: si puede ser, en la de su madre

Zyocite: tal vez, incluso seamos hermanos

Darien: mi padre no engendra porquerías

Zyocite: no olvide que soy su maestro

Darien: no lo olvide usted, no voy a permitir que esta año siga humillando a mi hermano


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14

Chiba distrito de Japón

El primer día de clases había llegado a la mitad de curso, y aunque todos en su salón eran igual que ellas de primer año, al parecer la fama de Rubeus y vegueta los superaba, no había ningún hombre que se le acercara, y las chicas solo se habían dedicado a preguntarle como eran ellos para con ella, marina ya lo soportaba se repetía lo mismo que en años interiores, nadie se acercaba a ella, por si misma sino por el par de bestias como decía ella de sus hermanos.

Marina: por fin es la hora del almuerzo, ojala nadie vuelva a preguntarme por esos zánganos

-quienes son unos zánganos-

Marina: que haces aquí

-supuse que hoy no dejarían de preguntarte por ellos, y querrías un respiro

Marina: tú no me preguntaras por Rubeus

-para nada-

Marina: entonces de que podemos hablar

-que te parece Crimson que hablemos de lo que te gusta hacer, de que materias dominas, si entrar algún club, de lo que me gusta a mí, y demás cosas-

Marina: linda verdad

Linda: marina, así te puedo llamar

Marina: claro

En el corredor, vegueta y Rubeus venían juntos, no era raro verlos así, pues a pesar de que iban en diferentes grados, solían estar juntos el tiempo libre que solían tener, la sorpresa de que marina estuviera con la compañera de vegueta el año pasado fue grande para ambos, eso no lo esperaban.

Vegueta: supongo que en verdad le gustas

Rubeus: a mi no, y mucho menos si se acerca a marina de esa forma

Vegueta: entonces déjaselo claro, no quiero que marina se haga ilusiones y alguien le vaya a hacer daño, ella no es un insecto para golpearla

Rubeus: si pero es una mujer para romperle el corazón, si ella lastima a marina ten por seguro que yo hare lo mismo

Vegueta: a donde vas, creo que rube te dijo que almorzaríamos contigo

Rubeus: así que despídete y vámonos

Marina: no, te dije que quiero mas contacto con personas mas sofisticadas

Rubeus: -acercándose a linda, colocándola contar la pared y cerca de sus labios- no quiero que se te ocurra usar a mi hermana para acercarte a Gita o a nadie…

Linda: quítate Rubeus… si he venido con marina, es por que me ha caído bien… se nota que no me conoces

Rubeus: como digas

Rubeus no soportaba la hipocresía y el interés, y que en ese momento sintiera que eso había en linda le disgustaba, no quería que lastimaran a su hermana en verdad la quería mucho, y la única manera en que el y vegueta habían encontrado de cuidarla era alejándola de todos los peligros que ellos creyeran, y en aquel instante para Rubeus linda era uno, así que tomo a su hermana de la mano y la dirigió así afuera, vegueta solo observaba aquella pose, sabia lo que significaba.

Vegueta: creo que tendrás que desayunar con alguien más

Linda: en verdad quería ser amiga de tu hermana

Vegueta: si como no, no somos idiotas, conocemos bastante bien a la gente

Linda: en verdad vegueta, habías puesto de condición no hablar de ustedes, y si es necesario nunca le pediré que me ayude con rube

Vegueta_ si en verdad quieres desayunar con ella, tendrás que desayunar con nosotros

Linda: Rubeus no lo permitirá

Vegueta: si aguantas un desayuno con nosotros, cambiarias un poco mi opinión aunque ganarías el odio de Rubeus, quien te importa mas mi mujer o el insecto de mi hermano…

Vegueta había hecho la pregunta y se había encaminado a donde estaban sus hermanos, esto había pasado ya, siempre decidían que ser amiga de su hermana no era mejor que ser sus novias, así que el sabia que linda se quedaría ahí, no lo seguiría y se daría cuenta que Rubeus tendría razón, pero para sorpresa de vegueta linda lo alcanzo y siguió en silencio, hasta casi llegar con marina.

Linda: espero que hacer que me odie Rubeus no se a en balde

Vegueta: yo espero lo mismo

Rubeus: Gita

Vegueta: valdrá la pena créeme

Marina: que valdrá la pena

Linda: un desayuno con los dos hombres mas populares, y contigo, supongo que te volverás la sensación de la escuela, que te parece si mas tarde vamos de compras

Marina: salir de compras ¿contigo?

Linda: que…

Mariana que recordaba que jamás había salido de compras o a comer un helado con otra niña solas, siempre lo hacían rodeadas de amigos de sus hermanos y de ellos, o cuando no iban ellos era pro que su madre la acompañaba, era la primera vez que alguien se lo pedía.

Linda: si no quieres ir…

Marina: la pregunta es si tu querrás, tal vez tengas que soportar a mis hermanos

Vegueta: a los dos

Linda: preferiría que fuéramos solas, o con vegueta solamente

Rubeus: me parece… que Gita los acompañe, además hoy tengo práctica de futbol

Marina: que no has dejado el equipo, me hicieron dejar la escuela de música

Vegueta: y…

Marina: por que me tocaron estos trogloditas como hermanos, Zeus, dioses del Olimpo mándenme mejor un ciclope, una medusa, o algo menos raro que ellos….

El comentario hizo que linda explotara en risas, no se había equivocado si valía la pena ser amiga de aquella chica sin importar que Rubeus la odiara…

Adachi, prefectura de Tokio

Colegio militar.

Elide: esta noche saldré del colegio acompañare a mi padre a una cena, y quisiera que me acompañaras

Zafiro: lo siento tengo novia, no salgo con nadie que no sea ella

Diamante: por que no lo piensas, seria bueno que salieras de este encierro

Zafiro: lo hago cada vez que vemos a mama

Diamante: si pero llegas a encerarte a ya

Zafiro: dije que no

Elide: por que no le haces caso a diamante será emocionante

Zafiro: emocionante, hablar con azumi, escuchar sus locuras

Diamante: de acuerdo, creo que siempre termina ganando azumi tsuruga

Zafiro: creo que empieza a molestarte…

Diamante: no es nada contra esa niña, es que no me gustaría que estando tan lejos ella, se fijara en otro y te rompiera el corazón

Elide: quien te asegura que ella no salió con alguien mas en este momento

Zafiro: quien le asegura a ella, lo mismo que están pensando ustedes

Diamante: diste en mi punto, la duda siempre estará en el aire para los dos

Zafiro: ósea que lo que dices es que me divierta… olvidándome que tengo novia

Diamante: no, jamás de sugeriría eso, solo que pienses si es bueno que durante algunos años mas, ustedes sigan su relación a distancia

Si por fin diamante se lo había dicho a zafiro, no le molestaba su relación con azumi, todo lo contrario la celebro mucho cuando estaban juntos, su hermano esbozaba una gran sonrisa, era feliz y eso era lo que mas le importaba, no quería volver a ver esa sonrisa apagada que tenia su madre últimamente en alguno de sus hermanos, y ya la veía en nally, aunque ella lo negara, simplemente no lo quería ver en los labios de zafiro, eso terminaría con la poca fortaleza que el tenia, se dejaría vencer por la enfermedad de su madre y por la tristeza de sus hermanos.

Elide no perdió tiempo aquel chico en verdad le gustaba y quería que fuera suyo, no solía perder y el no seria la primera vez.

Elide: es lo que yo pienso, tal vez ella este muy segura de que jamás le serás infiel por que al final estas en una escuela en donde hay puros hombres y solo Camil y yo, y tienes prohibido tener algo con nosotras, pero ella no, tal vez ella no se enamore de alguien mas, pero quien te dice que no habrá quien se enamore de ella y se dedique a enamorarla… y en el camino lo haga

Zafiro: ella me lo diría, y si ella dejara de amarme lo sabría por ella, así que…

No término la respuesta, no le demostraría a aquella chica que sus palabras si le habían dado un poco de temor, pero tenia que ser fuerte, tenia que confiar en su novia, en que si alguien se enamorara de ella, ella no le correspondería.

Escuela para señoritas

El ensayo de música seguía, nally estaba cansada de tocar el violín, y las demás igual que ella dejaban sus instrumentos, pero eniun no, quería tocar ser la mejor tocando, quería ser el orgullo de su papa, aunque solo lo admitiera para ella misma, su orgullo y por te la hacia ver grandiosa.

Nally: en verdad eniun se ve hermosa tocando

Setsuna: tu igual, he traído mi celular por si quieres hablar con tus amigas

Nally: la verdad es que no

Setsuna: sabes que es lo que motiva a eniun el tocar así

Nally: si ella es sumamente segura de si misma

Setsuna: no, todo lo contrario esta siendo insegura aun no se siente capaz es por eso que esta venciendo ese miedo

Nally: miedo…-sus palabras eran un susurro-

Setsuna: eniun… c reo que es suficiente por hoy

Eniun: lo siento amo, la música y me absorbe en otro mundo

Setsuna: se nota, has estado magnifica

Eniun: creo… aun me falta un poco…-cabizbaja lo decía, dando le la razón a setsuna en sus palabras-

Nally: setsu, podrías darme un poco de tiempo antes de…

Setsuna: claro las dejare aquí y vendré en 5 minutos

Eniun: que pasa Nanally

Nally: ella me dijo que puedo hablar con cere, pero no se, creo que si marco a su casa y alguien mas me contesta perderé el habla

Eniun: tu miedo es que te conteste Darien

Nally: si

Eniun: si jamás pierdes ese miedo, a que aquel inútil sapo venenoso te hable, jamás volverás a ver a tus amigas, y perdón nally el ya te quito el recuerdo de tu primer amor, no dejes que te quiete nada mas

Nally: soy demasiado…

Eniun: eres valiente, estas aquí de pie, aunque tu primer novio te rompió el corazón, aunque tu madre esta enferma, aunque te mudaste hace muy poco, no me digas que no te has dado cuenta de lo valiente que eres…

Nally: no podre…

Eniun: si tu misma te niegas a ver tus virtudes, nadie mas las vera

Nally: eniun, ayúdame

Eniun: no puedo

Nally: por que

Eniun: por que no quieres ayudarte tu sola, si tu no ves tus virtudes, aunque yo las vea no tiene sentido, aunque yo quiera ayudarte no tiene sentido si no quieres hacerlo por ti misma

Las palabras de eniun resaltaban en su cabeza y como eco lo hacían en su corazón algo en ella le pedía que siguiera como hasta ahora, pero algo mucho mas fuerte le pedía cambiar, que no dejara que nada ni nadie le arrebatara lo que ella quería, eniun tenia razón era hora de enfrentar lo que fuera por apoyar a su amiga, la única que estuvo ahí, cuando sin importar que fuera su hermano, ella estuvo ahí para insultarlo y maldecirlo junto con ella.

Nally: estoy lista

Setsuna: hablaras con ellas

Nally: si –tomo te teléfono y marco temblando el numero, una voz masculina se escucho al otro lado, con un impersonal hola- hola, Tamahome…

-no-

La simple respuesta hizo que la voz de nally temblara, su miedo tal vez se había hecho realidad, su corazón se aceleraba.

Komae, prefectura de Tokio

La primera clase donde todos se presentaba, azumi no estaba nerviosa, había conocidas en su clase no solo se encontraba Michiru, si no compañeras de su secundaria, era lo mejor, aunque le hubiera gustado mas que su gemela estuviera ahí con ella.

-bueno sigamos con las presentaciones después de la muy cómica del señor Kukai, señorita podría hacernos el honor-

Michiru: bueno mi nombre es kou ricardy Michiru, me gusta el basquetbol, las compras y la lectura, nadar y listo.

-bueno solo una pregunta es usted algo de seiya o Taiki kou-

Michiru: si profesora mi hermano y mi primo, seiya es el mejor hermano que hay

-de acuerdo y que tal su compañera de asiento-

Azumi: yo soy tsuruga kido azumi…

La presentación aun no terminaba cuando los murmullos se hacían presentes el asombro de la maestra se hacia obvio.

Azumi: si soy hermana de Darien, Tamahome y tengo una hermosa gemela, que aunque, nuestro pasatiempo favoritos es la venganza, soy buena en literatura, matemáticas, historia, y demás clases, amo el voleibol y listo.

-pensé que estarían las dos gemelas en la misma clase-

Azumi: yo igual…-pero se arrepentirán de que no-

Lo ultimo dicho por azumi solo fue un susurro, que fue apenas audible para Michiru que estaba cerca.

-buenos sigamos con las presentaciones, por que no se presenta señorita astra-

Lili: mi nombre es kou astra Liliana, todos me dicen lili, tengo dos hermanas más, me gusta el club de porristas y carreras, la gimnasia y todo lo demás

En la mirada de aquella chica se iluminaban sus ojos, algo en ella era atrayente o al menos eso pensaba azumi.

Mientras en la otra clase de primer año….

-bueno yo diré su apeido y ustedes se presentaran, Yano tsukino, vaya otro tsukino, bienvenido-

Motoharu: ya sabe mi nombre

-bueno yo si los demás no-

Motoharu: Yano tsukino motoharu, me gusta el basquetbol y nada más

-de acuerdo, kou hibiki-

Nana: kou hibiki nana, hermana de Taiki kou y prima de seiya y Michiru kou, me gusta el club de porristas, así puedo animar a todos los equipos de la escuela, y me gusta llamar la atención

-se nota- fue las palabras de cere

-Ok señorita puede presentarse ya que quiere hablar-}

Cere: tsuruga kido cere cere, y si, mi hermano es Darien y Tamahome, y tengo una gemela, somos malvadamente buenas en todo, y me gusta el club de atletismo

-buena presentación señorita, dígame una sola cosa como es que antes sus profesores las distinguían, si son gemelas y donde esta la otra-

Cere: ironías, las conozco bien –provocando el rubor en su profesora- su director cree que somos mucho menos peligrosas separadas, grave error, y nos distinguían pro que azumi trae aquí- señalando la esquina de su hombro derecho- una letra a y yo una c

-sigamos con las presentaciones. Kazehaya Hoshina-

Shouta: shouta, y gusto por los deportes en especial el basquetbol y el beisbol

-san Pedro lee, extraña combinación-

Sakura: dígame lo a mi, san Pedro lee Sakura, y aun no se que club será mi favorito

-yukori hino-

Itachi: Itachi, y listo mis gustos son para mi

Ante tal comentario la risa de la mayoría se hizo presentes, menos para Sakura e Itachi quienes permanecieron en silencio, las presentaciones siguieron y con ellos grandes sorpresas para todos….


End file.
